The Scott Brothers
by Janelle1002luvsBrucas
Summary: The lives and loves of The Scott Brothers: Nathan, Lucas and Jake; and the women who captured their hearts. Mainly Brucas, with some Naley and Jeyton thrown in the mix. Completely AU
1. Prologue

The Scott Brothers

**"Look, I've heard all about the Scott brothers and how they're irresistible to women..."Brooke said.**

Lucas shrugged. "It's been a curse all our lives."

She wasn't smiling. "Well, I'm not interested in a quick roll, an affair or a relationship—which should cover all the possibilities."

Damned if she wasn't even more alluring when she was trying to be rude. "I'm going to enjoy changing your mind. Why don't we start with that quick roll and work our way up?"

"In your dreams."

"You're right about that. Nights are long and cold this time of the year, you know."

"Go write a book," Brooke suggested. "Sit by the fire."

He shook his head. "I'm going to have to add a little excitement to your life."

"Scott," she said with a sigh, "I'm beginning to think you're as bad as everyone says."

He just smiled. "Count on it, pretty girl...."

_A/N: Hey guys, so I'm stuck for the moment on all my other stories, and this idea has been gnawing at me for a while now so I thought I'd just put it on paper, I already have eight chapters written but I'll post them as my beta finishes with them (Thanks Gabby 3) but here it is! It's gonna be mostly Brucas of course, but there is some Naley and Jeyton, and it's completely AU. I hope you like it. _

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the characters I have created._

**Prologue**

The Scott brothers were looking for trouble. They usually were. In the small town of Tree Hill, North Carolina, it wasn't always easy to find, but then, looking was half the fun.

When they piled into Nathan's secondhand Chevy, they'd squabbled over who would take the wheel. It was Nate's car, and he was the oldest, but that didn't carry much weight with his two brothers.

Lucas had wanted to drive. He'd had a need for speed, a thirst to zip along those dark, winding roads, with his foot hard on the gas and his reckless mood chasing behind him. He thought perhaps he could outdistance it, or perhaps meet it head-on. If he met it, bloodied it, conquered it, he knew he would just keep driving until he was somewhere else.

Anywhere else.

They had buried their mother two weeks ago.

Maybe because his dangerous mood showed so clearly in Lucas' piercing blue eyes and in the cold set of his mouth, he'd been outvoted. In the end, the youngest Jake had taken the wheel, with Nathan riding shotgun. Lucas brooded in the back seat.

They were a rough and dangerous group, the Scott boys. All of them tall and rangy, with fists ready and often too eager to find a target. Their eyes, Scott eyes, all varying shades of blue, could carve a man into pieces. When the dark mood was on them, a wise man stayed back.

They settled on pool and beer, though Jake complained, as he was still shy of twenty-one and wouldn't be served.

Still, the dim, smoke-choked bar suited them. The slam and crack of the balls had just enough of a violent edge. The wariness in the eyes of the other customers, gossiping over their beers, was just flattering enough.

Nobody doubted the Scott boys were out for trouble. In the end, they found what they were looking for.

While a cigarette dangled from the corner of his mouth, Lucas squinted against the smoke and eyed his shot. He hadn't bothered to shave in a couple of days, and the rough stubble mirrored his mood. With a solid smack, a follow-through smooth as silk, he banked the cue ball, kissed it off the seven and made his pocket.

"Good thing you're lucky at something." At the bar, Chris Keller tipped back his beer. He was, as usual after sundown, mostly drunk, and mean with it. He'd once been the star of the high school football team, had competed with the Scotts for the favors of pretty young girls. He still hadn't forgiven them for always being second best. He was looking for a fight, the black eye he'd given his young wife before leaving the house hadn't really satisfied him.

Lucas chalked his cue and barely spared Chris a glance.

"Going to take more than hustling pool, Scott, to keep that cafe going, now that your mama's gone." Dangling his bottle from two fingers, Chris grinned. "Heard you're going to have to start selling off for back taxes."

"Heard wrong." Coolly Lucas circled the table to calculate his next shot.

"Oh, I heard right. You Scotts've always been fools, and liars."

Before Jake could leap forward, Lucas shot out his cue to block the way. "He's talking to me," he said quietly. He held his brother's gaze another moment before he turned. "Isn't that right, Chris? You're talking to me?"

"I'm talking to any of you." As he lifted his beer again, Chris's gaze skimmed over the three of them. At twenty, Jake was tough from basketball and football, but still more boy than man. Then Nathan, whose cool, thoughtful gaze revealed little, He looked back at Lucas. There was temper, hot and ready. Recklessness worn like a second skin. "But you'll do. Always figured you for the biggest loser of the lot, Luke."

"That so?" Lucas crushed out his cigarette, lifted his own beer. He drank as they completed the ritual before battle, and customers shifted in their chairs to watch. "How're things going at the factory, Chris?"

"Least I get a paycheck," Chris shot back. "I got money in my pocket. Ain't nobody going to take my house from over me."

"Not as long as your wife keeps putting in twelve-hour shifts working tables to pay the rent."

"Shut your mouth about my wife. I earn the money in my house. I don't need no woman paying my way, like your mama had to do for your old man. Went through her inheritance like it was water, then up and died on her."

"Yeah, he died on her." Anger and guilt and grief welled up inside him. "But he never laid a hand on her. She never had to come into town hiding behind scarves and dark glasses, and saying how she took a fall. Only thing your mother ever fell over, Chris, was your father's fist."

Chris slammed his beer onto the bar, shattering the glass. "That's a lie. I'm going to ram that lie down your throat."

"Try it."

"He's drunk, Luke," Nathan murmured.

Those lethal blue eyes sliced toward his brother. "So?"

"So there isn't much point in breaking his face when he's drunk." Nathan moved a shoulder. "He's not worth it."

But Lucas didn't need a point. He just needed action. He lifted his cue, studied it, and then laid it across the table. "You want to take me on, Chris?"

"Don't you start in here." Though he knew it was already too late, Owen the bartender jerked a thumb toward the wall phone. "You make any trouble in here, I'm calling the cops, and all of you can cool off in jail."

"Keep your damn hand off the phone," Lucas warned him. His eyes were hard enough to have the bartender backing off. "Outside," he said simply. "You and me."

Curling his fists, Chris stared at the Scotts. "I ain't having your brothers jumping in on me while I kick your ass."

"I don't need any help with you." To prove it, the moment they cleared the door Lucas pivoted to avoid Chris's swing, rammed his fist into Chris's face and felt the first satisfying spill of blood.

He couldn't even have said why he was fighting. Chris meant less to him than the dust in the street. But it felt good. Even when Chris got past his guard and connected, it felt good. Fists and blood were the only clear solution. When he felt the satisfying crack of knuckles against bone, he could forget everything else.

Jake winced, then tucked his hands in his pockets when blood spurted from his brother's mouth. "I give it five minutes."

"Lucas will take him down in three." Nathan watched the grunting opponents wrestle to the ground.

"Ten bucks."

"You're on. Come on, Luke!" Jake shouted. "Beat his sorry ass"

It took three minutes, plus thirty nasty seconds with Lucas straddling Chris and methodically pumping a fist into his face. Since Chris's eyes had rolled up white and his arms were limp at his sides, Nathan stepped forward to drag his brother away.

"He's finished." To decide the matter, Nathan rammed Lucas up against the brick wall of the bar. "He's finished," he repeated. "Let it go."

The vicious rage drained slowly, fading from Lucas's eyes, uncurling his fists. Emptying him. "Let go, Nate. I'm not going to hit him again."

Lucas looked to where Chris lay moaning, half-unconscious. Over his battered body, Jake counted out bills for Nathan. "I should have factored in how drunk he was," Jake commented. "If he'd been sober, it would've taken Luke five."

"Luke would never waste five full minutes on a punk like that."

The arm that was restraining Lucas slipped companionably around his shoulders. "Want another beer?"

"No." He glanced toward the window of the bar, where most of the patrons had gathered to watch. Absently he swiped blood from his face. "Somebody better pick him up and haul him home," he called out. "Let's get out of here."

When he settled in the car again, the aches and bruises began to make themselves known. With half an ear, he listened to Jake's enthusiastic play-by-play of the bout and used Nathan's bandanna to mop more blood from his mouth.

He was going nowhere, he thought. Doing nothing. Being nothing. The only difference between him and Felix Taggaro was that Felix was a drunk on top of it.

He hated the damn cafe, the damn town, the damn trap he could feel himself sinking into with every day that passed.

Nathan had his basketball, Jake his music, He had nothing.

"Pullover."

"Damn it Luke, you gonna be sick?" Not concerned so much as apprehensive, Jake gripped his own door handle.

"No. Pull over, damn it, Nate."

The minute the car stopped, Nathan was out and walking. He didn't need to look behind or hear the curses and mutters to know that his brothers were following him.

"Remember when we spent the night out here, on a dare? Ten years ago, I guess it was. I snuck upstairs and started creaking doors. Jake wet his pants."

"I did not."

"Yeah you did."

"When are you leaving?" Nathan said quietly. He'd known it, saw it now in Lucas' face.

"Tonight. I've got to get away from here, Nate. Do something away from here. If I don't, I'm going to be like Keller . Maybe worse. Mom's gone. She doesn't need me anymore. Hell, she never needed anybody."

"Got any idea where you're going?"

"No. North, maybe. To start. I'll send money when I can."

Though he felt as though someone were wrenching off one of his limbs, Nathan merely shrugged. "We'll get by."

"You have to go to the NBA. Mom wanted that." Lucas glanced behind and looked at Jake. "He'll be fine with his music, this town's going to remember the Scotts meant something."

Lucas smiled. For the first time in weeks, the gnawing ache inside him eased.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The bad boy was back. Tree Hill was buzzing over it; After five years, Lucas Scott had come back.

Some said there would be trouble. Bound to be. Trouble hung around Lucas Scott like a bell around a bull's neck. Wasn't it Lucas Scott who punched the high school principal and gotten himself suspended? Wasn't it Lucas Scott who wrecked his father's mustang before he was old enough to drive?

Now he'd come back, riding into town in some fancy sports and he was as gorgeous as ever—so the women said. With those devil's good looks the Scotts were gifted with. If a female had breath in her body, she'd look twice; three times over that long, wiry build, that loose-legged stride that seemed to dare anyone to get in the way.

Then there was that dirty blond hair, those piercing blue eyes and when he smiled, when he curved that beautiful mouth up, a woman's heart was bound to flutter. That sentiment came directly from Bevin Mirskey who'd taken that smile, and his twenty dollars for gas.

Before Lucas had his car in gear again, Bevin had been burning up the phone wires to announce his return.

"So Bevin called her mama, and Mrs. Mirskey got right on her phone and told Mrs. Myers down at the general store that Luke maybe plans to stay."

As she spoke, Haley Keller topped off Brooke's coffee. The way snow was spitting out of the January sky and clogging streets and sidewalks, there was little business at Karen's Cafe that afternoon. Slowly Haley straightened her back and tried to ignore the ache in her hip where it had struck the floor after Chris knocked her down.

"Why shouldn't he?" Smiling, Brooke Davis took a sip of her coffee. "He was born here, wasn't he?"

Even after three years as a resident and owner of Clothes over Bros boutique, Brooke still didn't understand the town's fascination with comings and goings. It appealed to and amused her, but she didn't understand it.

"Well, yeah, but he's been gone so long. Only came back for a day or so at a time, once or twice in five whole years." Haley looked out the window, where the snow fell thin and constant. And wondered where he had gone, what he had seen, what he had done. Oh, she wondered what there was out there.

"You look tired, Hales," Brooke murmured.

"Hmm? No, just daydreaming.

"Why don't you get a cup? Have some coffee with me?" A scan of the cafe showed Brooke there was a customer in a back booth, dozing over his coffee, a couple at the counter chatting over the stew special. "You're not exactly overrun with business." Seeing Haley hesitate, Brooke took her hand. "You could tell me more about this Lucas"

"Well." Haley nibbled on her lip. "Erica, I'm going to take a break, okay?"

At the call, a bony woman with a frizzed ball of blond hair stuck her head out of the kitchen. Sparkling-framed glasses rested on her scrawny chest, above her bib apron. "You go ahead, honey." Her low voice rasped from two packs of cigarettes a day. Her face was carefully painted from red lips to red eyebrows, and glowed from the heat of the stove. "Hey there, Brooke. You're fifteen minutes over your lunch hour."

"I closed at noon," Brooke told her, well aware that her clock like schedule amused Erica. "I'm taking the rest of the day off"

Haley brought a cup to the table and poured coffee for herself. She sighed, careful not to wince when the bruise on her hip ached when she sat. She was twenty-five, the same age as Brooke. She felt ancient.

After three years of friendship, Brooke recognized the signs. "Are things bad, Hales?" Keeping her voice low, she laid a hand over Haley's. "Did he hurt you again?"

"I'm fine." But Haley kept her eyes on her cup. Guilt, humiliation, fear, stung as much as a backhand slap. "I don't want to talk about Chris."

"Did you read the pamphlets I got you, the women's shelter in Charlotte?"

"I looked at them. Brooke, everything's fine. I love Chris, I'm not leaving him"

"But—"

"Please." Haley lifted her gaze. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Fine." Struggling to hold back the impatience, Brooke squeezed her hand. "Tell me about bad boy Scott."

"Lucas" Haley's face cleared. "I always had a soft spot for him. All of them. There wasn't a girl in town that didn't moon a few nights over the Scott brothers."

"I like Jake." Brooke sipped at her coffee. "He seems solid, a little mysterious at times, but dependable, and he sure does have a voice on him"

"You can count on Jake," Haley agreed. "Nobody thought any of them would turn out okay, but Jake is an amazing singer and Nathan, well you know he plays for the bobcats. When they were younger, mothers locked up their daughters, and men kept their backs to the wall."

"Real upstanding citizens, huh?"

"They were young, and always seemed angry at something. Luke most of all. The night he left town, Luke and Chris got into it over something. Luke broke Chris's nose and knocked out a couple of his teeth."

"Really?" Brooke decided she might like this Lucas after all.

"Lucas was always looking for a fight. Their father died when they were younger. I was about sixteen" she mused. "Then their mom passed away, right before Lucas left town. She'd been sick nearly a year. That's how things at the café got so bad around then. They had to sell it. But then Nathan made the NBA and bought it back, so even though Erica runs it, the Scotts still own it.

Haley savored the coffee. It was so rare to have a moment just to sit. "They were barely more than boys. Nathan would have been about twenty one, and Lucas is just ten months behind him, and Jake was only nineteen like me when Lucas left.

"Sounds like Mrs. Scott was a busy woman."

"She was wonderful. Strong. She held everything together, no matter how bad it got. I always admired her."

"Sometimes you need to be strong to let things go," Brooke murmured. She shook her head. She'd promised herself she wouldn't push. "So, what do you think he's come back for?"

"I don't know. He's rich now, writing books. He's really good actually; I've read all of his books. My mother always said he'd end up dead or in jail, but..."

Her voice trailed off as she looked through the window. "Well," she murmured. "Bevin was right."

"What?"

"He looks better than ever."

Curious, Brooke turned her head just as the door jingled open. As black sheep went, she was forced to admit, this one was a prime specimen.

He shrugged off a black leather bomber jacket, he didn't look like a rich and successful writer, he looked mouth watering. and dangerous.

It pleased Lucas to see his mother's café was so much the same. Those could be the same stools at the counter that he'd warmed his seat on as a child, anticipating a sundae or a fountain drink. Surely those were the same smells—grease, frying onions, His eyes, cool, assessing, skimmed over the painfully white counter, with its clear-plastic-topped plates of pies and cakes, over the walls, to a booth where two women sat over coffee.

He saw a stranger. An impressive one. Long mocha brown hair that framed a face of soft curves and creamy skin. Long lashes over hazel eyes. Gorgeous he thought. Just like something cut out of a glossy magazine.

They studied each other, assessed each other as a man or woman might assess a particularly attractive trinket in a shop window. Then his gaze shifted to the other woman.

"Haley James" His grin flashed and upped the temperature by twenty degrees.

"Luke. I heard you were back." The sound of her giggle as Lucas plucked her from the booth had Brooke's brow lifting. It was rare to hear Haley laugh so freely.

"You're beautiful," he said, and kissed her full on the lips. "Tell me you kicked that idiot out and left the path clear for me."

She eased back, always fearful of wagging tongues. "Not quite yet Luke"

He tugged the strap of her bib apron, and thought with some concern that she'd lost too much weight. "I'll wait for you forever."

"Erica's in the back."

"I'll go see her in a minute." Resting a hand casually on Haley's shoulder, he looked back at Brooke. "Who's your pal?"

"Oh, sorry. This is Brooke Davis. She owns Clothes over Bros, the clothing boutique right next door. Brooke, this is Lucas Scott."

"Of the Scott brothers." She offered a hand. "Word's already traveled."

"I'm sure it has." He took her hand, held it, as his eyes held hers. "Clothing boutique? That's a coincidence. I'm in the market."

"Are you?" She'd risk her dignity if she tugged her hand from his. From the gleam in his eye, she was sure he knew it. "I don't think I have anything you could fit?"

He grinned "Wouldn't you know it's not for me, I'm buying a new wardrobe for a friend, she's about your size, you think you can handle it?"

"I'm sure I can."

x-x-x

Brooke had left but Lucas had loitered for an hour, there was something sad, and somehow soothing, about watching the girl he remembered laughing with the customers. A lot had stayed the same over a decade. But a lot had changed. He was well aware that news of his arrival was even now singing over telephone wires. It pleased him. He wanted the town to know he was back—and not with his tail between his legs, as many had predicted.

He had money in his pocket now, and plans for the future. He had proved to everyone—even to Lucas Scott—that he was somebody.

He tucked a generous tip under his cup, careful to keep the amount just shy of one that would embarrass Haley. She was too thin, he thought, and her eyes were too guarded. That weary fragility had been thrown into sharp relief when she sat with Brooke.

Now there was a woman, he mused, who knew how to handle herself. Steady eyes, stubborn chin, soft hands, gorgeous face. She hadn't so much as blinked when he offered her a shot at a whole wardrobe. Oh, he imagined her insides had jolted, but she hadn't blinked.

As a man who'd earned his keep on the wheel and deal, he had to admire her for it. Time would tell if she'd hold up to the challenge.

And there was no time like the present.

"The clothing place, two doors down?"

"That's right." Haley said as she brewed a fresh pot of coffee. "On the left. I don't think she's open, though."

Lucas shrugged into his jacket and grinned. "Oh, I bet she is."

He strolled out, jacket open, his footsteps muffled by the cushioning snow. As he'd expected, the lights were on inside Clothes over Bros. Instead of seeking shelter inside, he studied her window display.

A gorgeous silk teal dress caught his eye and he knew that's what he would get first for Millicent. She had been working the streets when he had met her, and hired her to be his secretary. He had created the job, what did a writer need a secretary for, but she needed the money, she had two kids to support, and no one to help her. Lucas was going to surprise her with a whole new wardrobe.

Sleigh bells hung on the door tinkled musically when he opened it. The air inside was spiced with cinnamon and cloves and apples. And, he realized after a deep breath of it, of Brooke Davis. The subtle and sultry perfume he'd noted in the cafe just teased the air.

He took his time wandering. There was a little of everything. Casual. Formal. Elegant. She had taste. He paused at a dark green sweater that he knew would look great on Millie.

"It's a beautiful color" Brooke said from behind him.

"It'll bring out her eyes." He didn't turn. He'd known she was there. "What are you doing in the middle of nowhere, Brooke Davis?"

"Selling my clothes, Lucas Scott."

"Your clothes are great. How much for the sweater?"

"You have excellent taste. It's two hundred"

"That's a lot for a sweater." Reaching out, he slipped open the single gold button of her navy blazer.

She found the little gesture oddly intimate, but refused to comment on it. "You get what you pay for."

He tucked his thumbs in the front pockets of his jeans and began to wander again. "How long have you been in town?"

"Three years last summer."

"From?" When she didn't answer, he glanced back, lifted one of those sexy black brows. "Just making conversation, pretty girl. I like to get a handle on the people I'm doing business with."

"We haven't done any business, yet." She tucked her hair behind her ear and smiled bringing out her dimples.

His laugh erupted, quick and charming. Little ripples of response skidded up her spine. He was, she was sure, the man every mother had ever warned her daughter about. As tempting as it was, business was business. And it always came first.

"I think I'm going to like you, Brooke." He tilted his head. "You sure are a looker."

"Making conversation again?"

"An observation." With a smile hovering around his mouth, he glanced down at her hands. She wore rings, pretty, glittery stones and twists of gold. "Any of those mean anything that's going to get in my way?"

Her stomach fluttered. Her spine stiffened. "I'd say that depends on which way you're heading."

"Nope," he declared. "You're not married. You'd have tossed that in my face. So." Satisfied, he sat on a red velvet love seat, tossed his arm over the curved back. "Want to sit down?"

"No, thanks. Did you come in to do business, or to talk me into bed?"

"I never talk women into bed." He smiled at her.

No, she thought, he'd just have to flash that smile and crook his finger.

"And what about this friend you're buying a whole new wardrobe for"

"That's all she is. A friend."

"Look Scott-

"Business, Brooke." Relaxed, he crossed his booted feet. "For now, just business.

"All right. Then I'll offer you some hot chocolate"

"I'll take it."

She moved through a doorway, into the back. Alone, Lucas brooded for a moment. He hadn't meant to be so obvious, hadn't realized he was quite so attracted. There had been something about the way she stood there, in her tailored blazer and tasteful jewelry, her eyes so cool and amused, her scent just short of hot. He was supposed to be focusing on starting a new book. His editor was complaining. He wasn't sure he had time for the sensual Brooke Davis.

Then she came back in on those long, glamorous legs, that her hair half curtaining her face.

What the hell, he thought; he could always make room on his plate.

"Thanks." He took the steaming mug she offered. "I'm not exactly sure what size she is."

"You said she's around my size. I'm a 4, but you will need to be positive before we get started."

He sipped the chocolate, "I want things that she'll like, and not just something she'll wear because she has it"

"Well, I'll have to know some things about her, what she likes, what she doesn't like"

"I can do that"

"Great"


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The beauty of owning your own shop, as far as Brooke was concerned, was that you could buy and sell what you chose, your hours were your own to make, and the atmosphere was your own to create.

Still, as her own boss, she was tough, often intolerant, and expected the best from herself; she worked hard and rarely complained.

She had exactly what she'd always wanted—a home and business in a small town, away from the pressures and headaches of the city where she'd lived the first twenty-two years of her life.

Moving to Tree Hill and starting her own business had been part of her five-year plan after she graduated from UCLA with a degree in fashion design. She worked for a clothing store for five years before her designs got picked up.

Now she was the boss. Every inch of the shop and the cozy apartment atop it was hers—and the bank's. Lucas Scott's new wardrobe was going to go a long way.

The minute Lucas left the afternoon before; Brooke had started tucking things away she liked. She'd even sketched a few things hoping he would like something he saw.

Lucas Scott was going to get his money's worth. And, oh, she hoped his pockets were deep.

She looked up as the door to the shop jingled and cursed under her breath at the way her stomach fluttered. "Pretty girl"

"Did you bring the pictures?"

He held up a thick stack. "I'd like to take you somewhere."

"That isn't necessary. We can do it right here

"It's just business Brooke"

"Fine" she managed

She grabbed her oversized brown purse and walked to the door. He grabbed her hand as she made to open her car door

"Let's take my car"

"I thought I'd follow you," she began.

"Let's just take one car. I'll bring you back."

"From?"

"Home, sweet home, pretty girl."

"I don't think it's necessary for us to go to your house to-

"Brooke"

"Business"

"Of course" he smiled opening the door for her. She was silent on the short drive to his house.

Lucas hopped out of his car, Before Brooke could step down into the foot-deep snow, he'd plucked her up.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? I'm perfectly capable of walking through a little snow."

"City boots." He said pointing to the brown ankle boots she wore over her jeans. Smoothly he opened the door, elbowed it aside and carried her in.

"Hey, Luke, what you got there?"

Grinning, Lucas shifted Brooke in his arms and winked at Nathan. "Got me a female."

"Gorgeous one too" he smiled "Hey Brooke"

"Nathan."

"Any coffee hot?" Lucas asked.

"Sure"

"Fine. Now get lost."

"Well, that was certainly rude." Brooke blew her hair out of her eyes as Lucas carted her down the hall and into the kitchen.

"You're an only child, right?"

"Yes, but—"

"Figured." He dropped her into one of the cane chairs at the kitchen table. "What do you take in your coffee?"

"Nothing-black."

"What a woman." He stripped off his coat, tossed it over a peg by the back door, where his brother's jacket already hung. From a glass-fronted cupboard, he chose two glossy white mugs. "Want anything to go with it? Some hopeful woman always bakes Jake's cookies. It's that pretty, innocent face of his."

"Pretty, maybe. You're all pretty." She shrugged out of her coat with a murmur of appreciation for the warmth of the room. "And I'll pass on the cookies."

He set a steaming mug in front of her. Out of habit, he turned a chair around and straddled it. He slid the stack of pictures in front of her and watched as she flipped through them

"You were right" she said as she sipped the coffee "She looks to be about my size, but I still want to meet her"

"Well it's a surprise; I don't want her to know I'm doing this, so we'll have to come up with something"

"I'll think of something"

"I'll be staying here for a while so you can decide if you want me to bring you here or if you'd rather I come to your place."

"Well, all the clothes are at the shop so—"

"I'm not talking about the clothes." He cupped her chin in his hand, kept his eyes open and on hers when he kissed her.

Softly at first, testing. Then with a murmur of satisfaction, deeper, so that her lips parted and warmed. He watched her lashes flutter, felt her breath sigh out and into his mouth, felt the pulse just under her jaw, just under his fingers, throb. The smoky scent of her skin was a seductive contrast to her cool-water taste.

Brooke kept her hands gripped tight in her lap. It was shocking how much she wanted to use them on him. To drag them through his hair, to test the muscles under his shirt. But she didn't. Her mind might have blurred for just an instant with astonished pleasure, even more astonishing greed, but she managed to hold on to her focus.

When he leaned back, she kept her hands where they were and gave herself time to level her voice. "We're business associates, not playmates."

"We have business," he agreed.

"Would you have pulled that maneuver if I'd been a man?"

He stared at her. The chuckle started low, bloomed into a full laugh while she squirmed at the ridiculous way she'd phrased the question.

"I can give you a definite no on that one. I figure in that case you probably wouldn't have kissed me back, either."

"Look, let's clear this up. I've heard all about the Scott brothers and how they're irresistible to women."

"It's been a curse all our lives."

She would not smile—even if she had to clamp her teeth together. "The point is, I'm not interested in a quick roll, an affair, or a relationship—which should cover any and all possibilities."

Damned if she wasn't even more alluring when she was trying to be rude. "I'm going to enjoy changing your mind. Why don't we start with the quick roll and work our way up from there?"

She rose sharply and pulled her coat on. "In your dreams."

"You're right about that. Why don't I take you out to dinner?"

"Why don't you take me back to my car?"

"All right." Unoffended, he got up to pluck his coat from the peg. After he'd shrugged it on, he reached out and flipped her hair out from the collar of hers. "Nights are long and cold this time of year."

"Write a book," she suggested on her way down the hall. "Sit by the fire."

He shook his head. "I'm going to have to add a little excitement to your life."

"I like my life just fine, thanks. Don't pick me—" The order ended with an oath as he scooped her up. "Scott," she said with a sigh as he carried her to the Jeep, "I'm beginning to think you're as bad as everyone says."

"Count on it."


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Lucas sat in front of his laptop staring at the blank page in front of him. His first two stories had all but poured out of him. This writer's block thing was all new for him.

"Still got nothing huh?"

He glanced up at his brother "Yeah, I just don't know what to write about"

"It'll come to you" Jake told him "You're thinking too much"

"I missed you Jake. I didn't realize how much until I got back."

The sharp knock on the door stopped Jake from answering. "It's open" Lucas called out

"Pretty girl" Lucas smiled as Brooke entered the room

"I'm interrupting" she said softly closing the door behind her.

"No. The short guy's my younger brother Jake."

"I know. Hi Jake."

"Hey Brooke." Jake grabbed an empty can of soda "How's business?"

"Picking up, thanks to your big brother. I have the estimate you asked for" she said to Lucas "and some sketches I did."

"You've been busy."

"I'll let you two get down to business." Jake said "I have to get to the studio"

"It's your night to get dinner" Lucas called out as the door slammed behind him

"I didn't mean to chase him off," Brooke began.

"You didn't. Want to sit down?"

"I can't stay. I'm on my lunch hour."

"The boss isn't going to dock you." He teased

"She certainly will." Brooke took out two thick folders. "Everything's in here. Once you have a chance to look through it, let me know."

"How about dinner?"

She looked back, narrowed her eyes. "Dinner?"

"Tonight. We can go over your files." He tapped a finger against them, "Save time."

"Oh." Still frowning, she combed her fingers through her hair. "I suppose."

"How's seven?

'"Seven's fine"

"You like Italian?"

"Yes."

"I'll come by about six-thirty."

He wanted to touch her. She looked so neat and tidy that the idea of mussing her up was enormously appealing. She caught the gleam in his eye and turned to leave

"I'll let you get back to-"she glanced at his computer "Your blank page, Six-thirty, don't forget the sketches"

x-x-x

She'd changed three times before she caught herself. A business dinner, Brooke thought as she dropped down on the padded stool of her vanity, was a business dinner. Her appearance was certainly important, but it was secondary.

She bit her lip and wondered if she should have gone with the little black dress, after all.

No, no, no. Annoyed with herself, she snatched up her brush. Simplicity was best. The restaurant was casual, family-style. The purpose was professional. The blazer, slacks and silk blouse in forest green were fine. There was no harm in jazzing it up with the moonstone lapel pin and gold bangles she wore on her hand. She dropped her brush, and then tugged on her suede ankle boots. She would not fall into the trap of thinking of this as a date. She didn't want to date Lucas Scott. Not now, with her business showing real promise, she didn't want to date anyone.

A relationship, if indeed she decided to cultivate one, was three years down the road. Minimum. She would never make the mistake her mother had and depend on someone else for emotional and financial support. First, she would make certain she was solvent, solid and secure. And then, if and when she chose, she would think about sharing her life.

No one was going to tell her if she could work or not. She would never have to charm an extra few dollars out of a man to buy a new dress. Maybe it suited her parents to live that way—and they'd certainly always seemed happy enough. But that wasn't the life Brooke Davis wanted.

It was just too damned bad that Lucas was so dangerously attractive. And, she noted when she heard the knock on the door, early

Confident again after the quick pep talk, she walked out of the bedroom, through the small, cozily furnished living room, and opened the door.

And, oh, she thought one last time, it was really too bad.

He flashed that grin at her, and those wonderful blue eyes swept down, then up. "You know you look amazing right?" Before she could think to avoid it, his mouth brushed hers.

"I'll get my coat," she began, then stopped, the door still open to the wind. "What are those?"

"These?" He jostled the bags he carried. "These are dinner. Where's your kitchen?"

"I—" He was already in, kicking the door behind him. "I thought we were going out."

"No, I said we were having Italian." He took quick stock of the room. Lady chairs, gleaming tables, pretty little knickknacks and fresh flowers. All female, he mused. "Nice place."

"Are you telling me you're cooking me dinner?"

"It's the quickest way, without physical contact, to get a woman into bed. The kitchen through there?"

When she'd managed to close her mouth, she followed him "Doesn't that depend on how well you cook?"

Appreciating her response, he smiled as he began pulling ingredients out of the bags. "You'll have to tell me. Got a skillet?"

"Yes, I have a skillet." She took a large cast-iron pan from its cupboard, then lips pursed, tapped it against her palm.

"You conk me with it; you'll miss out on my ziti with tomato and basil."

"Ziti?" After running her tongue around her teeth, she set the skillet on a burner. "I'll wait until after I eat." She got out a second pan for the pasta and handed it to him.

Once he'd added water and set it to boil, she watched him wash greens for a salad.

"Where'd you learn to cook?"

"We all cook. Chef's knife? My mother didn't believe there was women's work and men's work. Thanks," he added and began chopping with a quick, careless flair that had Brooke lifting her brows. "There was just work," he continued. "Can you stand a little closer?"

"Why?"

"You smell good. I like to smell you."

Ignoring that, and the little twist in her stomach, she picked up the wine he'd brought along. "Why don't I open this?"

"Why don't you?"

After she'd set it on the counter to breathe, she scooted behind him to reach the cupboard to get a salad bowl. When he asked for music, she slipped back into the living room and put Marvin Gaye on low. Why, she wondered, did a man look so sexy with his sleeves rolled up, grating carrots into a salad?

"Don't open that olive oil," she told him. "I have some."

"Extra virgin?"

"Of course." She tapped a long-spouted copper pitcher on the counter.

"Marvin Gaye, your own olive oil." His eyes met hers, laughed. "Wanna get married?"

"Sure. I've got time on Saturday." Amused that he didn't have such a quick comeback for that, she reached overhead for wineglasses.

"I was planning on working Saturday." Watching her, he set the salad aside.

"That's what they all say."

She was one terrific piece of work. He moved closer as she poured the wine. "Tell me you like watching basketball on TV on hot summer nights, and we've got a deal."

"Sorry. I hate sports."

He moved closer still, and with a wineglass in either hand, she moved back. "It's a good thing I found this flaw now, before we had five or six kids and a dog."

"You're a lucky guy." Heart jittering, she backed up again.

"I like this," he murmured, and traced a finger over where her dimple winked. He ran his finger down to flip open the buttons of her blazer.

"Why are you always doing that?"

"Doing what?"

"Fooling with my buttons."

"Just practicing." The grin was quick as lightning, and just as bold. "Besides, you always look so tidy, I can't resist loosening you up."

Her retreat ended with her back between the side of the refrigerator and the wall.

"Looks like you've backed yourself into a corner, pretty girl."

He moved in slowly, slipping his hands around her waist, fitting his mouth to hers. He took his time sampling, his fingers spread over her rib cage, stopping just short of the curve of her breasts.

She couldn't stop her breath from quickening or her lips from responding. His taste was dark, and male, and streaked straight to her center like an arrow.

The small part of her mind that could still function warned her that he knew exactly how he affected women. All women. Any woman. But her body didn't seem to give a damn.

Her blood began to pound, her skin to vibrate, from the shock of dozens of tiny explosions. She was certain she could feel her own bones melt.

She was exciting to watch. His eyes were open as he changed the angle of the kiss, deepened it, degree by painfully slow degree. He found the flutter of her lashes arousing, the faint flush desire brought to her cheeks seductive. And that helpless hitch of breath, that quick shiver when his fingers skimmed lightly over the tips of her breasts, utterly thrilling.

With an effort, he stopped himself from taking more. "It gets better every time." Gently he nuzzled his way to her ear. "Let's try it again."

"No." It surprised her that what she said and what she wanted were entirely different. In defense, she pressed a wineglass against his chest.

He glanced down at the glass, then back at her face. His eyes weren't smiling now, weren't gently amused. There was an edge in them now, dark and potentially deadly. Despite all common sense, she found herself drawn to this man who would take, and damn all consequences.

"Your hand's shaking, Brooke."

"I'm aware of that."

She spoke carefully, knowing that the wrong word, the wrong move, and what was in his eyes would leap out and devour her. And she would let it. She would love it.

That was something she definitely had to think over.

"Take the wine, Lucas. It's red. It'll leave a nasty stain on that shirt."

For one humming moment, he said nothing. A need he hadn't understood or counted on had him by the throat with rusty little claws. She was afraid of him, he noted, deciding she was smart to be afraid. A woman like her didn't have a clue what a man like him was really capable of.

Taking the glass, he tapped it against hers, making the crystal ring, and then turned back to the stove.

She felt as though she'd barely avoided a tumble from a cliff. And realized she already regretted not taking the plunge. "I think I should say something. I, um..." She took a deep breath, then an even deeper gulp of wine. "I'm not going to pretend I'm not attracted to you, or that I didn't enjoy that, when obviously I am, and I did."

Trying to relax, he leaned back against the counter, studied her over the rim of his glass. "And?"

"And." She scooped back her hair. "And I think complications are...complicated," she said lamely. "I don't want—that is, I don't think..." She shut her eyes and drank again. "I'm stuttering."

"I noticed. It's a nice boost to the ego."

"Your ego doesn't need any boosting." She blew out a breath, cleared her throat. "You're very compelling. I have no doubt sex would be memorable— don't smile at me like that"

"Sorry." But the smile didn't dim. "It must have been your choice of words. Memorable is good. I like it. Why don't we save time here? I get your point. You want to think over the idea over, make the next move when you're ready."

She considered, then nodded slowly. "That's close enough."

"Okay. Now here's my point." He turned on the burner under the skillet and added oil. "I really want you, Brooke. It hit me right off, when I walked into the cafe and you were sitting there with Haley looking so pressed and polished."

She fought to ignore the flutters in her stomach. "Is that why you offered me the job for the wardrobe?"

"You're too smart to ask a question like that. This is sex. Sex is personal."

"All right." She nodded again. "All right."

He picked up a plump roma tomato, examined it. "The problem here, as I see it, is that I don't much care for thinking over things like this. His eyes were dark again, reckless. He picked up the knife, tested its point. "But that's s just me, and there are two of us here. So you go on ahead with your thinking."

Puzzled, she stared at him as he chose a clove of garlic. "I'm trying to decide if you expect me to thank you for that."

"Nope." Expertly he laid the flat of his knife over the garlic, gave one quick pound of his fist to crush it. "You're just supposed to understand it, like I understand you."

"You're a real nineties man, Scott."

"No, I'm not. And I'm going to make you stutter again. You can count on that."

Challenged, she picked up the wine, topped off their glasses. "Well, you count on this. If and when I decide to make my move, you'll do some stuttering of your own."

He scooped the minced garlic into the oil, where it sizzled. "I like your style, Brooke. I really like your style."


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"I know it would look amazing on you" she told the young redhead

"It is gorgeous, but it's a little more than I bargained for"

"I really do think it's worth it and-"She broke off when the door opened, furious with herself for the quick leap, then the quick disappointment when it wasn't Lucas who came in. Before she could smile a welcome at Haley, she saw the livid bruises on the side of her friend's face.

"If you'd excuse me for just a moment, I'll give you time to think it over."

An antique bangle jingling on her wrist, her high heels clacking, she moved swiftly through the shop. Saying nothing, she took Haley's arm and led her into the back room.

"Sit down. Come on." Gently, she eased Haley into a chair at the tiny iron table. "How bad are you hurt?"

"It's nothing. I just—"

"Shut up." Grinding back the spurt of temper, Brooke slammed her fist on the table. "I'm sorry. I'm going to make some tea." She needed a moment, she realized, before she could deal with this rationally. "While the water's boiling, I'll go finish up with my customer. You sit here and relax for a minute."

Shame swimming in her eyes, Haley stared down at her hands. "Thanks."

Ten minutes later, after ruthlessly hacking the price of the dress to move the customer along, Brooke hurried back. She told herself she'd gotten the anger under control. She promised herself she would be supportive, sympathetic.

One look at Cassie, slumped in the chair while the kettle belched steam, had her exploding.

"Why in the hell do you let him do this to you? When are you going to get tired of being that sadistic bastard's punching bag? Does he have to put you in the hospital before you walk away?"

In utter defeat, Haley folded her arms on the table, then dropped her head on them and wept.

Her own eyes stinging, Brooke dropped to her knees beside the chair. In the tidy little office, she struggled to face the reality of battering.

"Haley, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't be yelling at you."

"I shouldn't have come here." Lifting her head, Haley covered her face with her hand and fought to get her breath back. "I shouldn't have come. But I just needed somebody to talk to."

"Of course you should have come here. This is exactly where you should have come. Let me see," Brooke murmured, easing Haley's hand away. The bruises ran from temple to jaw, in ugly purple. One of Haley's lovely light brown eyes was swollen shut.

"Haley, what happened? Can you tell me?"

"He... Chris... he hasn't been feeling well. This flu that's been going around." Haley's voice hitched and jittered. "He missed a lot of work, being sick, and yesterday they laid him off."

Avoiding Brooke's eyes, she fumbled in her bag for a tissue. "He was upset—he's worked there almost twelve years now, on and off. The bills. I just bought a new washing machine on credit, I knew it was expensive but we really needed it and-

"Stop," Brooke said quietly, and laid a hand over Haley's. "Please stop blaming yourself. I can't bear it when you do."

"I know I'm making excuses." With a long, shuddering breath, Haley shut her eyes. To Brooke, at least, she could be honest. Because Brooke in the three years they had known each other, had always been there. "He hasn't had the flu. He's been drunk almost day and night for a week. They didn't lay him off, they fired him because he went to work drunk and mouthed off to his supervisor."

"And then he came home and took it out on you." Rising, Brooke took the kettle off the boil and began to make the tea.

"He hurt me pretty bad this time Tigger "Unconsciously she touched her hand to her throat. Beneath the turtleneck there were more bruises, where Chris's hands had held and choked her until she accepted that he would kill her. Almost wished for it.

"I'm staying with my parents" Ready to move step-by-step now, Brooke brought two china cups to the table. "That's the best way to start."

"No." Very carefully, Haley wrapped both hands around her cup. "She expects me to go back today. They won't let me stay another night."

"After you told them, after she saw you, what he'd done, they expect you to go back?"

"A woman belongs with her husband," Haley said simply. "I married him for better or for worse."

"That's monstrous, Haley"

Haley winced as the tea stung her puffy lip. "They believe a woman should make a marriage work. It's her duty to make it work."

"Do you believe that? That it's your responsibility to take this? Do you believe that means you are supposed to stay for better or worse, even if worse means being beaten whenever he has the whim?"

"I used to. I tried to. I took vows, Brooke." She took a shuddering breath, because to her that had always been the bottom line. She had promised. "Maybe I was too young when I married Chris. Maybe I made a mistake, but I still took the vows. He didn't keep them. There were those other women, he didn't even care if I knew who they were. He was never faithful, never kind. But I took vows and I wanted to keep them."

She began to cry again, quietly now, because she had failed. "We've been married ten years. I make so many mistakes—we couldn't afford that washing machine. I was never any good in bed, not like those other women he'd go to. I knew-"

She broke off when Brooke only continued to watch her.

"Are you hearing yourself this time?" Brooke said quietly. "Are you listening to yourself, Haley?"

"I can't stay with him anymore." Her voice broke, shattering like thin, fragile glass. "He says terrible things. It's not right."

"No, Hales, it's not right. You need help now."

"I thought about it all night." She hesitated, then slowly eased down the neck of her sweater.

At the sight of the raw marks scoring that pale, innocent flesh, Brooke's face went white and cold. "He tried to strangle you."

"I don't think he meant to at first. I was crying, and he wanted me to stop. But then he did." Haley lowered her hand again. "I could see it in his eyes. It wasn't just the drinking, or the money, or the other women he seems to want. He hated me just for being there. He'll hurt me again if he gets the chance, I'm filing charges"

"Thank God."

"I had to come here first, to get up my nerve." Knowing there was no more point in them, Haley wiped at the tears. "It's hard"

"I'll go with you."

Haley closed her eyes. That was why she had come here, to have someone stand with her. No, she admitted, ashamed all over again. To have someone hold her up.

"No, I need to do it myself. I haven't thought about after," she said, and soothed her raw throat with a sip of tea. "

"But you'll stay here after"

"I couldn't impose on you that way"

"You're my best friend Haley; you'll hurt my feelings if you don't stay here"

"What's this? Tea party during business hours?" Because his eyes were on Brooke, Lucas had stepped into the office and tossed his coat over the back of a chair before he saw Haley's face.

Brooke was stunned to watch charm transform into pure violence in a split second. The quick, compelling grin sharpened into a snarl. His eyes fired. Her first startled thought, as that lean body tensed.

When his hand shot out, Haley flinched, and Brooke leapt to her feet. Before Brooke could step between them with some wild idea of protecting Haley, Lucas's fingers stroked, gentle as a kiss, over the battered face.

"Chris?"

"It—it was an accident," Haley stammered.

His opinion of that was one vicious word. He swung around, blood in his eye. Haley was on her feet and racing after him.

"No, Luke, please don't do anything." Desperate, she pulled at his arm, all but jumped on his back. "Please don't go after him."

He could have knocked her aside with a shrug. It was that knowledge that added bitter fuel to the fire. "You stay here. Stay with Brooke."

"No, please." Haley began to weep again, helplessly, as she pulled at him. "Please. Don't make me any more ashamed than I already am."

"The bastard's going to pay this time." He bit the words out, started to set her aside and looked down. The tears did what fists and threats could never have done. They stopped him cold. "Hales." Undone, he wrapped his arms around her and cradled her against his chest. "Don't cry, baby. Come on now, it's going to be all right."

From the doorway of the office, Brooke watched him. How could there be such tenderness, she wondered, side by side with such savagery? He was holding Haley as though she were a child, his head close to hers as he murmured to her.

Brooke's own throat burned, and her own cheeks were wet when he lifted his head and looked at her.

Yes, the violence was still there, alive and restless in his eyes. Vital and fierce enough to steal her breath from her throat and make her stomach muscles quiver. She swallowed hard before she spoke.

"Bring her back in here, Luke. Please."

Every nerve inside him was tensed for battle. He craved the hunt, the fight, the blood. But the woman in his arms was trembling. And the one who watched him with shocked, frightened eyes was quietly pleading.

"Come on, baby." As if she were a fretful child, Lucas tucked Haley under his arm. "Come on, let's go sit down."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize to me." It took every ounce of control to lead her back into the office, to keep his voice easy on the words. "Don't apologize to anyone."

"She's going to the police." Because her hands were shaking, Brooke busied them with the tea and cups. "She's going to file charges. That's the right way to handle it."

"That's one way." He preferred his own, but he eased Haley into a chair, brushed her hair way from her damp face. "Have you got a place to stay?"

Haley nodded, took the tissues Brooke handed her. "I'm going to stay with Brooke for a little while."

"You tell me what you need, and I'll go by the house and pick it up for you."

"I... I don't know. I didn't take anything."

"You tell me later. Why don't I walk you down to the police station"

She shuddered out a breath, mopped her face. "No, I need to do it by myself. I should go now."

"Here." Brooke pulled open a drawer in her desk. "Here's a key to the door upstairs. You settle in." She put the key in Haley's hand, closed her fingers over it. "And lock it, Haley."

"I will. I'll go now." It was the hardest thing she'd ever done, just standing, walking to the door. "I always thought it would get better," she said, almost to herself. "I always hoped it would." She left, with her head bowed and her shoulders hunched.

"Do you know where he is?" Lucas murmured.

"No, I don't."

"Well, I'll find him." As he reached for his coat, Brooke put her hand over his. His eyes lifted slowly to hers and burned. "Don't get in my way."

Instinct had her laying her other hand on his cheek, her mouth on his. The kiss was soft, soothing them both.

"What was that for?"

"A couple of things." She took a deep breath, then put both hands on his shoulders. "For wanting to kick the bastard's face in." She kissed him again. "For not doing it because Haley asked you." And again. "And last, for showing her that most men, real men, are kind."

"Damn." Defeated, he laid his brow on hers. "That's a hell of a way to keep me from killing him."

"Part of me would like you to. I'm not proud of it." As the anger stirred again, she turned back to the hot plate. "Part of me would like to watch while you beat him senseless. Even worse, I'd like a shot at him myself."

Lucas stepped over, uncurled the hand she'd balled into a fist. Thoughtfully, he lifted it, pressed his lips to the palm. "Well, well... And I figured you for a cream puff."

"I said I'm not proud of it." But she smiled a little. "It's not what she needs now. Violence is just what she needs to get away from. Even if it's justified."

"I've known her since we were kids. Lucas glanced down at the tea Brooke poured him, shook his head at it. It smelled like a meadow at springtime, and would undoubtedly taste the same.

"She was always beautiful and sweet, All this sweetness." At Brooke's curious look, he shook his head again. "No. I never made any moves in that direction. Sweet's never been my type."

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it." He stroked a hand over her hair; let his fingers drift into it, through it. "You're taking on a lot, letting her stay with you. I can take them out to the farm. We've got plenty of room."

"She's my best friend Luke, and she needs a woman not a bunch of men— however well-intentioned.

"The police will take care of him right?"

"You can count on it."

Satisfied, she picked up her own tea. "Then I will, and so should you.'' Now that the step had been taken, she eyed him over her cup. "You must have come by for a reason."

"I wanted to look at you for a while." Her bland gaze had his lips curving. "And Millie and her kids just got here, I wanted you to meet her"

"That's a nice idea. I—" She broke off at the sound of movement and voices from the shop. "I've got customers. Can we do it later?"

"Of course"

x-x-x

Lucas was headed straight to the police station when he all but ran straight into Nathan.

"What's wrong with you?" Lucas asked his brother

"Saw the cops at Keller's, asshole managed to beat three cops to the ground"

"Lemme guess, you helped them out?"

Nathan's lips curved in a lazy and wicked smile. "Damn right I did"

"How long can they keep him?"

"They'll transfer him to Charlotte," Nathan told him. "He'll get himself a public defender. If Haley doesn't back down, he'll have his day in court."

"You think she'll back down?"

Fighting frustration, Nathan shrugged. "This is the closest she's ever come to doing anything about things. The son of a bitch has been pounding on her for years. Probably started on her on their wedding night. She can't weigh more than a hundred pounds. His eyes went molten. "She's got bruises around her throat where he choked her."

"I didn't see that."

"I saw her damn it Luke, she looked at me like she was getting beat up all over again. God knows how she'll handle it if she has to go to court and lay it all out."

I told her to do therapy, counseling something, She just started crying, and I felt like scum."

"You still have a thing for her, Nate?"

"That was high school," Nathan snapped. With an effort, he uncurled his fist, turned back to his brother "Sure I care about her," he said, calm again. "We've known her all our lives. I've hated watching what he's been doing to her, not being able to stop it.

"She's staying with Brooke"

"She told me; at least she's taken the first step. It's probably the hardest."

"Speaking of Brooke Davis, word is. You've been sniffing around her."

"You got a problem with that?"

Nathan grinned "She's not your usual type."

"I'm upgrading my taste."

"About time" Nathan paused "Is it serious?"

"Getting a woman into bed's always serious, bro."

"So is that all there is?"

"I don't know. But I've got a feeling it'll be a hell of a start." He glanced over and grinned as Brooke approached them

She stopped short, as any woman might when faced with two gorgeous men smiling at her. "I'm sorry. I'm interrupting."

"You'd never be interrupting" Nathan smiled

Angling his head, Lucas put a hand on Brooke's shoulder. "Dibs," he said in a mild warning.

"Excuse me?" Brooke stepped back and gaped. "Did you just say 'Dibs'?"

"Yeah."

"Of all the ridiculous, outrageous— You're a grown man, and you're standing there saying 'Dibs' as if I were the last ice-cream bar in the freezer."

"The way I grew up, it was real important to stake your claim quick." To prove it, he cupped her elbows, lifted her to her toes and kissed her long and hard. "Gotta go," he said, releasing her just as arrogantly. "Bye Nate."

"Yeah." Too wise to let the laugh loose, Nathan cleared his throat. "I broke his finger once, when we were kids. I could probably do it again."

She shook her head. She'd deal with Lucas later, personally. "I was on my way to the police station, to see if they arrested Chris Keller"

"That's where I'm coming from, they have him in custody"

"Good"

"I know what you mean" Nathan told her "I know what you mean"


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

On Monday morning, Brooke was up early, a song on her lips. In a few hours, she was going to meet Millie.

It would be well worth closing the shop for the day.

She put the coffee on, popped bread into the toaster, then hurried to her room to finish getting ready.

Brooke arrived at the Scott house and knocked on the door. She pressed a hand to her stomach as Lucas let his gaze linger on her.

"Good morning Brooke" he smiled appreciatively at the short green dress she wore. He moved aside so she could enter and he motioned for her to follow him to his bedroom

"I sent Jake to get Millie and the kids; they should be here any minute"

"O.K" she nodded, taking a seat at his desk. "Why are you staring at me like that?" she asked looking up at him.

"You look right in here. You should see yourself, how right you look. You're as polished and perfect as this room. I want you so much I can't see anything else but you."

Her heart did a long, unsteady cartwheel in her chest. "You're going to make me stutter again, Luke." She had to make a conscious effort to pump air in and out of her lungs.

"How long are you going to make me wait?" he demanded. "We're not kids. We know what we feel and what we want."

"That's exactly the point. We're not kids, and we should be adult enough to be sensible."

"Sensible's for old lady's shoes. Sex may have to be responsible, but it sure as hell doesn't have to be sensible."

The thought of wicked, completely insensible sex with him numbed every nerve ending in her body. "I don't know how to handle you. I don't know how to handle the way you make me feel. I'm usually good at handling things. I guess we need to talk about this."

"I guess you need to. I just said what I needed to say." Unbelievably frustrated, irrationally angry at his own helpless response to her, he turned to the window. "They're here"

"Luke-"

He stopped her, froze her before her hand could reach his arm. "You wouldn't want to touch me right now." His voice was quiet, very controlled. "It'd be a mistake. You don't like to make them."

"That's not fair."

"What the hell makes you think I'm fair?" His eyes slashed her to ribbons. "Ask anybody who knows me."

With her own temper sizzling, she stomped into the hall after him. "Scott."

He stopped on the steps, turned back. "Yeah?"

"I'm not interested in what anyone else thinks or says. If I were, you'd never have gotten within three feet of me."

She glanced up as Jake poked his head into the stairway. "Beat it," she snapped, and had Lucas's lips twitching reluctantly. "I make up my own mind, in my own time," she continued and turned on her heel to open the front door for Millie. She smiled at the little boy who sped past her

"Slow down Connor"

She laughed as he skid to a stop "Hi Connor"

"Hi" he smiled shyly

She smiled at the small brunette who walked through the door, a small replica of her holding tightly to her hand.

"You must be Millie and Emma" Brooke smiled. She had to stop herself from wincing at the long floral dress Millie wore. It was definitely time to make some changes.

x-x-x

Nearly blew it, Lucas thought later. He wasn't entirely sure why he'd reacted that way. Anger and demands weren't his usual style with women. Maybe that, he mused was the problem.

Women had always come easily.

He liked them, always had. The way they looked, thought, smelled, spoke. Soft, warm, fragrant, they were one of the more interesting aspects of life. Women were important. He enjoyed cultivating them, the companionship they offered. And the sex, he acknowledged with a thin smile, he enjoyed that, too.

Hell, he was human.

But there'd never been a single woman who was specifically important, as Brooke had now become.

He doubted she would understand that it was the first time in his life he'd ever focused on someone, so entirely.

He hadn't set eyes on her a month before. Yet she was in his blood. He hadn't been exaggerating when he told her that he couldn't see anything but her. She was haunting him. Seeing her there that morning in his room had turned him on his head, set his hormones raging, and he'd fumbled. He supposed he could make up ground. But this was the first time he could remember being tackled by emotion—emotion double-teamed with desire—and he wasn't at all sure of his moves.

Back off, Scott, he told himself, and scooped more compound out of the bucket. She wants room, give her room. It wasn't as though he didn't have time—or as though she were some sort of life-altering encounter. Maybe she was unique, maybe she was more intriguing than he'd counted on. Maybe she was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. But she was still just a woman.

He heard the footsteps outside his bedroom, but ignored them thinking it was one of his brothers.

"You acted like a jerk."

His eyes narrowed as he swiveled his chair around and caught her angry glare

"I was giving it to you straight." He said "Some women appreciate honesty."

"Some women like jerks."

"Why are you here, Brooke?"

She reached into her over sized purse and pulled out two folders. "I did some more sketches after meeting Millie. Things I thought would look good on her"

He took the folders from her and flipped them open.

"They're perfect. I didn't expect any less from you."

"I'm not perfect." The words burst out of her, unexpected on both sides. "You make me nervous when you say so. I was always expected to be perfect, and I'm just not. I'm not carefully arranged, with every piece in place, no matter how much I want to be. I'm a mess." She dragged nervous fingers through her hair. "And I wasn't, before. I wasn't. No, stay over there." She backed up quickly when he stepped forward. "Just stay over there."

Frustrated, she waved her hands to ward him off, then paced. "You scared me this morning. You made me angry, but more, you scared me."

It wasn't easy for Lucas to keep his hands to himself. "How?"

"Because no one's ever wanted me the way you do. I know you do." She stopped, rubbing her hands over her arms. "You look at me as though you already know how it's going to be with us. And I have no control over it."

"I figured I was giving you control, laying it out for you."

"No. No," she repeated, flinging up her arms. "I don't have any control over the way I'm feeling. You have to know that. You know exactly the way you affect people."

"We're not talking about people."

"You know exactly the way you affect me." She almost shouted it before she fisted her hands and fought for composure. "You know I want you. Why wouldn't I? It's just as you said, we're adults who know what we want. And the more I backpedal, the more stupid I feel."

His eyes were shadowed "You're going to stand there and say these things to me and expect me to do nothing about it?"

"I expect to be able to make a sane and rational decision. I don't expect my glands to overwhelm my brain." She blew out a breath. "Then I look at you and I want to rip your clothes off."

He had to laugh. It was the safest way to defuse the bomb ticking inside of him. "Don't expect me to stop you." When he stepped forward, she jumped back like a spring. "Just the beer," he muttered, pointing to the bottle on his table. "I need it." He took a long, deep gulp, but it didn't do much to put out the fire. "So, what have we got here, Brooke? Two unattached, healthy adults who want pretty much the same thing from each other."

"Who barely know each other," she added. "Who've barely scratched the surface of any sort of relationship. Who should have more sense than to jump into sex as if it was a swimming pool."

"I never test the water."

"I do. An inch at a time." Ordering herself to be calm, she linked her hands again. "It's important to me to know exactly what I'm getting into, exactly where I'm going."

"No detours?"

"No. When I plan something, I stick to it. That works for me." She was calmer now, she told herself. Rational now. "I had a lot of time to think. We need to slow down, take a look at the whole picture."

If she was calm, why couldn't she stop fiddling with her blazer, twisting her rings?

"Makes sense."

"Good." She drew in a breath, released it. "So, we'll take a few steps back; get a clearer view of things." Her hand was still unsteady when she reached for her coat. "That's the sensible, the responsible route to take."

"Yeah." He set down his beer. "Brooke?"

She gripped her coat like a lifeline. "Yes."

"Stay."

Her fingers went numb. Her breath came out in a long, shuddering sigh. "I thought you'd never ask."

With a jittery laugh, she threw herself into his arms.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

It was the cold that finally roused Brooke. Though it seemed impossible, she thought she must have fallen asleep. As she struggled to orient herself, she realized she was completely pinned under Lucas' body.

She looked around dazedly.

"You awake now?" Lucas's voice was thick, a little sleepy.

"I guess." She tried a deep breath, was relieved to find she could accomplish it. "I can't really tell."

He shifted his head, skimmed his lips over the curve of her breast. Her exhausted body quivered in response.

"I guess I can tell after all," she said. . "You're cold." He shifted, and pulled the blanket up over her.

"Better?"

"Yeah." Not quite sure of her moves, she tugged the blanket up to her chin. She'd never been so exposed, so completely naked, body and soul, before anyone. "I must have dozed off."

"Just a couple minutes." He grinned at her. He felt as though he'd climbed a mountain. And could climb ten more. "I'll go get us some beer"

Naked and easy, he rose to go to the mini fridge at the corner of his room. The scratches scoring his shoulders had Brooke's mouth falling open. She'd done that. She'd actually... Good God. "I, ah, should go. Haley will be worried."

Lucas grabbed the beers. "Call her."

"And stay."

She was sure there were reasons why she should go. But she grabbed her cell phone from her purse and dialed her own number, watching Lucas as the phone rang.

"Haley, its Brooke Yes, everything's fine. Snow?" Baffled for a moment, she pushed her hair away from her face. "Oh, yes, it's really coming down. That's why I'm calling. I got, um, involved, and I think..."

She trailed off as Lucas tugged the corner of the blanket out of her hand, as his fingers trailed down the curve of her breast.

"What?" She swallowed, then bit back a moan. His mouth had replaced his fingers. She slid bonelessly to her back. "No, I'm not at the store by myself"

Lucas took the phone from her limp fingers. "She's with me. She's staying with me. No kidding? She'll call you tomorrow. Right."

He clicked the phone off, set it aside. "Haley says we've got over a foot out there, the streets are a mess, and you should stay put."

"Oh." She closed her eyes, lifted her arms. "That's very sensible."

x-x-x

The house was quiet when she woke again, she could hear her own heartbeat. The room was filled with shadows and darkness, but it was oddly peaceful. She turned her head and studied Lucas' face Asleep or not, he was fantastic to look at. She knew he could be gentle, caring. She'd seen that in the way he was with Haley. But as a lover, he was mind-blowing.

Her body ached and she wondered if in the full light of day she would wince at the memory of how she'd come by them. Of how she'd ached and trembled and hungered under those big, hard hands.

Even more, of how she'd used her own.

Of how, she realized with a jolt, she wanted to use them now.

Taking a shallow breath, she eased out from under Lucas's possessive arm. She moved as quietly as she could, settled on slipping on his shirt, buttoning it as she went, she padded toward the kitchen.

A cold drink of water, she told herself. A few moments to evaluate the situation.

At the sink, she filled a glass. As her eyes adjusted, she watched the drift of snow falling outside the window.

She didn't regret. That, she mused, would be foolish. Fate had placed an extraordinary lover in her path. The kind of man few women ever knew. She could, and would, be content with the physical thrill of it. She could, and would, prevent it, and him, from complicating her life.

They were both adults, as he had said. They both knew what they wanted. When she finished Millie's wardrobe, he would probably grow restless and move on. Meanwhile they would enjoy each other. And when it was over, it would end with mutual understanding, and, she hoped, affection.

It would probably be wise to discuss those expectations, or the lack of them, before things went any further. But she found herself torn at the very idea of voicing them.

From the doorway, Lucas studied her, the way she stood, leaning a little on the counter, her eyes on the window. Her face reflected in it. His shirt skimmed her thighs, against creamy skin.

It struck him, hard, that he'd never in his life seen anything more beautiful. He had the words to tell her; he was good with them. But he found there were none this time, none good enough to show how much she mattered.

So he chose easy ones, casual ones, and ignored the ache just looking at her had spreading around his heart.

"I like your dress, pretty girl."

She jolted, nearly bobbled the glass before she turned. He'd tugged on jeans, but hadn't bothered to fasten them. Grinning, he leaned against the un-framed doorway.

"It was handy," she said, matching his tone.

"That shirt's never had it so good. Can't sleep?"

"I was thirsty." But she set the glass down without taking so much as a sip. "I guess the quiet woke me. It's odd, don't you think, how quiet it is?"

"Are you scared?"

"Yes. I'm scared of you."

The humor faded from his eyes. "I was rough with you," he said carefully.

"I don't mean that." She turned away. Out of habit, she set a kettle on the stove, flicked on the burner. "I've never been the way I was last night, with anyone. So out of control. So... needy. I'm a little surprised when I think back and... Well." She let out a shaky breath, searched out a filter for the drip cone.

"Surprised? Or sorry?"

"Not sorry, Luke." Making the effort, she turned back and met his eyes. "No, not sorry at all. Uneasy, because I know now exactly what you can do to me. I knew making love with you would be exciting. I didn't know it would be so shattering. Nothing about you is tidy or predictable. The way I like things to be."

"I want you now. That should be predictable."

"My heart jumps," she managed. "Literally, when you say things like that. But I do need things to be tidy." Opening the can of coffee, she deliberately measured out scoops. "Your brothers will probably wake up soon. This probably isn't the best time to talk this out.''

They won't be awake before noon. You can talk all you want."

"Well." After clearing her throat, she faced him again. "I just think it's best if we both understood things."

"What things?"

"Things." She bit the word off, furious at herself for hesitating. "Things that we didn't quite finish outlining last night. That what we're having is a mutual satisfying and physical affair, no strings, no entanglements, no..."

"Complications?"

"Yes." Relieved, she nodded. "Exactly."

Surprised to find himself annoyed with her cool-headed description—one that should have mirrored his own wishes—he scratched his head. "That's tidy enough. But if that means you're planning on seeing somebody else, it'll get messy when I break him in half."

"Oh, of all the ridiculous—"

"And cut off his—"

"Stop that." She blew out a heated breath. "I have no intention of seeing someone else while we're involved, but if I-"

"Smarter to stop there," he said quietly. "Let's just say we have a mutually satisfying and exclusive physical relationship. That suit you?"

Calmer, she turned back to pour boiling water through the filter. "Yes, I can agree to that."

"You're a piece of work, Brooke You want me to write up a contract?"

"I only want to make sure we expect the same things." She concentrated hard on covering the grounds with water, on being sure not to pour too much water, or too little. "We haven't taken time to really get to know each other. Now we're lovers. I don't want you to think I'm looking for any more than that."

"And if I'm looking for more?"

Her fingers whitened on the handle of the kettle. "Are you?"

He looked away from her, toward the window and the softly falling snow. "No."

She closed her eyes, telling herself it was relief she felt at his answer. Only relief. "Well, then there's no problem."

"No, everything's dandy." His voice was as cool and detached as hers. "You don't want romance, saves me the trouble. You don't want promises, I don't have to lie. We want each other in bed." He reached for two mugs. "That keeps it simple."

"I want you in bed." Pleased with her casual tone, she took the mugs from him. "But if I didn't like who you are, we wouldn't have gotten there. I've wanted other men."

In a deceptively calm gesture, he flicked her hair behind her ear. "Now you're trying to make me mad."

The fact that he couldn't see how difficult it was for her to be so open, to keep things simple, made it easier. Oddly enough, this kind of openness seemed completely natural with him. "I'm trying to give you a compliment. I wouldn't have come here last night, if I hadn't cared about you."

"You came to drop off sketches."

"You're an idiot." Amused at both of them, she poured coffee. She hadn't realized sexual frankness could be fun. "You didn't really buy that, did you?"

Intrigued, he took the mug she offered. "Yeah, I did."

She sipped, smiled. "Sucker."

"Maybe I don't like sneaky, aggressive women."

"Yes, you do. In fact, you're hoping I'll seduce you right now."

"Think so?"

"I know so. But I want my coffee first."

He watched her take another delicate sip. "Maybe I want my shirt back. You didn't ask if you could borrow it."

"Fine." With one hand, she undid the buttons. "Take it."

He nipped the coffee from her hand, set both mugs aside. Her smug smile had him scooping her off her feet. She was laughing and assaulting his ear as he carried her back down the hall. The door to their right opened and Jake trudged out wiping his eyes

"Hey." Casually he kicked the door closed. "What's up Brooke?"

"Oh." With a fumbling hand, she clutched the shirt together and tried to mirror his easy tone. "Hey Jake"

"Going to the studio early today" shameless, he grinned at his brother.

Disgusted, Lucas strode into the living room and dumped Brooke on the couch. "Stay right there."

"Lucas!" unsuccessfully she tried to tug the hem of the shirt down over her legs. "For heaven's sake!"

"Right there," he repeated, and headed back into the hall.

"That coffee I smell?" Jake asked conversationally. "I could use some."

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't break your neck."

" It's not my fault I have to go in early today" Jake grabbed the mug sitting on the counter, he leaned forward, but couldn't quite see into the parlor. "She's sure got legs."

"Where do you want to die?"

"Just an observation." His grin only widened,

"One more step and they won't find your body till spring."

"If I win, can I keep her?" When Lucas snarled, Jake erupted with laughter. "Don't hit me, I'll be gone in half an hour"

"Eyes front, Scott."

"I'm going. Look, I didn't mean to horn in on your little love nest," he began, then stopped, lowered the mug when he read quick fury in Lucas's eyes. "Hey, are you serious about her?"

"Mind your own damn business."

Jake whistled out a breath "You've always been my business. Brooke's a real lady. I mean that."

"So?"

"So nothing." Embarrassed now, Jake shifted position. "I like her, always have. I thought about..." Realizing he'd taken a wrong turn, he stopped abruptly "Just be careful" he said turning to leave

"You thought about what?"

Cautious, Jake ran his tongue around his teeth. He really wanted to keep all of them. "Just what you think I thought. Hell, look at her. A man's bound to think." alert, he evaded Lucas's lunging arm. "Think is all I did. I'm not going to fight you over thinking." In a gesture of peace, he threw up his hands. "What I'm saying is it's great. You hit the jackpot."

Temper vanished. Lucas reached for the pot again. "We're sleeping together. That's all."

"You gotta start somewhere."

"She's different, Jake." He hadn't been able to admit it to himself, but it came easily brother to brother. "I haven't sorted it out, but she's different. She matters a lot."

"Everybody's got to take the big fall sometime." Jake slapped a hand on Lucas's bare shoulder. "Even you."

"I didn't say anything about falling," Lucas muttered. He knew the implications of that. Falling in love. Being in love.

"It's better to have loved and lost Luke" he said turning to leave again "I'll get out of your way plus I already got a good look at her legs." Whistling cheerfully, Jake headed down the hall towards his room

The minute she heard the door close, Brooke pressed her face on her up drawn knees. Stepping into the room, Lucas winced at her defensive posture, her trembling shoulders.

"Look, pretty girl, I'm sorry." Gently he patted her shoulder and sat down beside her. "Jake doesn't mean to be an idiot. He was born that way. He doesn't mean any harm. Don't be upset."

She made a strangled sound, and when she lifted her face, it was wet with tears. Her laughter bubbled out like wine. "Can you imagine what we looked like, the three of us, in that hall?" She pressed her hand over her mouth and rocked. "The two of us half-naked, Jake probably thinking he was dreaming"

"You think that's funny?"

"No, I think it's hysterical." Weak with laughter, she collapsed against him. "The Scott brothers. Oh, God, what have I gotten myself into?"

Delighted with her, he hauled her into his lap. "Give me back my shirt, and I'll show you."


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Cozy in the bed Brooke sighed, cruising with the dream, shifting toward her lover.

Her dreams were nearly as erotic as the reality of the past hours, vivid enough to have her stirring, and yearning. When she reached out and found herself alone, she sighed again, in disappointment.

The room was quiet enough that she could hear the ticking of the mantel clock marking time. Evidence of the night's activities was all around her, in the hastily strewn clothes littering the floor, the torn bits of lace and the jumbled boots. And the evidence was within her as she stretched, feeling the warm glow of desire.

It was a wonderful shock to realize she could lay claim to such a bottomless well of passion. It had never been like this for her before. Sure she was a little _friendly _in high school, but she was captain of the cheerleaders, so she had an excuse, still no one had ever made her feel like this before.

With a yawn, she reached for her sweater and pulled it over her head.

Whatever her life had been before, he'd changed it just by stepping into her path. It was certain she would never look at anything in quite the same way again, she mused, now that she knew what she was capable of with the right... mate.

Just how, she wondered, did a woman go back to a quiet, settled life once she'd had a taste of Lucas Scott? That was something she was going to have to deal with, one cautious day at a time.

At the moment, the only thing she wanted was to find him.

In just her tight black sweater she began to wander the house. He could be anywhere, and the challenge of hunting him down, finding him busy with some chore—one she was determined to distract him from—amused her.

The chill of the bare floors seeped through and had her rubbing her hands together for a little warmth. But curiosity far overweighed a little discomfort.

She found him sitting in front of his laptop, on the floor in the living room his hands flying over the keys and she was warm again, just looking at him.

"No more writer's block"

He glanced back, saw her standing there in nothing but her sweater and wondered how he could want her so much. "It's coming to me pretty fast and I thought you needed some sleep."

She contented herself with leaning against the doorway to watch him.

"This is how it was when I left, when I first started writing"

"Where did you go? When you left?"

"North."Out of habit, he reached into his shirt pocket, found it empty. Swore. "Quit smoking," he muttered.

"Good for you."

"It's driving me nuts."

"You went to New York," she said prompting him.

"Yeah, that's where I ended up. That's where my first novel got picked up. I did pretty well. So I came back." He turned to her. "That's about it."

"I wasn't prying," she began.

"I didn't say you were. There just isn't much to it, Brooke. I had a rep when I left here. Spent my last night in town in a bar fight. With Chris Keller."

"I wondered if there was history there," she murmured.

"Not much of one, we just hated each other's guts."

"I'd say your taste in enemies is excellent."

Restless, he moved his shoulders. "If it hadn't been him, it would have been somebody else. I was in the mood that night." His grin flashed, but there wasn't much humor in it. " I was usually in the mood to cause trouble. Nobody ever figured I'd amount to anything, not even me."

If he was trying to tell her something, she wasn't sure she quite understood it. "It looks as though they were wrong. Even you."

"People are going to talk, about us." He'd thought about it, as he watched her sleep, finding himself restless and edgy and needing to move. "You're going to walk into the cafe or Tric, and conversation's going to take a hitch. And when you walk out again, people are going to start talking about what that nice Brooke Davis is doing with that troublemaker Lucas Scott"

"I've been here three years, Luke. I know how it works."

"I don't imagine you've given them much to gossip about up to now."

"I was pretty hot news when I opened the shop. Who does she think is gonna buy those fancy clothes she's got in there?" She smiled a little. "That got me a lot of browsers, and a good many browsers became customers." She angled her head, watching him.

"I think you're more worried about what they'll say about you, your bad-boy rep. 'Scott must be getting soft, hanging around Brooke Davis. Next thing you know, he'll be buying flowers instead of a six-pack. Bet she'll whip him into shape.'"

Curious, he turned his chair around to face her, "Is that what you're going to try to do, Brooke? Whip me into shape?"

"Is that what you're worried about, Scott? That I could?"

It wasn't a comfortable thought. "Legions have tried." He walked over, skimmed a finger down her cheek. "It'd be easier for me to corrupt you, darling. I could have you playing nine-ball at Tric in no time."

"I could have you quoting Shelley."

"Shelley who?"

With a chuckle, she rose on her toes to give him a friendly kiss. "Percy Bysshe Shelley. Better watch yourself."

The idea of that was so ridiculous, his tensed shoulders relaxed. "Darling, the day I start spouting poetry is the day Jake is tone deaf."

She smiled again, kissed him again. "You don't want to make it a bet.

"What kind of bet?"

She laughed, tugged him into the hall. "Lucas, I'm joking"

"Just hold on. Scotts never back down from a dare."

"I'm daring you to quote Shelley?" She sighed, shook her head. "Okay, I dare you."

"No, that's not how it works." Considering, he lifted her hand, nibbled on her fingers. The flicker of arousal in her eyes inspired him. "I say I can have you so crazy about me within a month that you'll wiggle into a leather miniskirt. A red one. Walk into Tric for beer and nine-ball."

Arousal turned quickly into amusement. "That's quite a fantasy Scott. Can you actually see me in some tarty little skirt, playing pool?"

The smile turned wicked. "Oh, yeah. I can see it just fine. Make sure you wear those really high heels, too. The skinny ones."

"I never wear leather without stilettos. Anything less would be tacky."

"And no bra."

Her laughed puffed out. "Really into this, aren't you?"

"I'm getting there. You'll do it, too." He cupped a hand on her hip to nudge her closer. "Because you'll be crazy about me."

"It's obvious one of us has already lost our mind. Okay." Not one to refuse a challenge, she put a hand on his chest, pushed him back. "I say within that same period of time, I'll have you on your knees, clutching a bouquet of... ah... lilacs—"

"Lilacs?"

"Yes, I love lilacs. You'll quote Shelley like a champ."

"What's the winner get?"

"Satisfaction."

He had to smile. "That ought to be enough. Deal."

They shook hands on it. He draped an arm around her shoulder and entertained himself with the vision of those very fine legs beneath a tight red skirt.

x-x-x

They didn't speak of it. When they parted in the morning, both of them were determinedly casual. But they thought of it. And they worried.

Lucas watched her drive off. When she was gone, when there was no one to see, he rubbed the heel of his hand over his heart.

There was an ache there that he couldn't quite will away. He had a very bad feeling that she was the cause of it, and that somehow, in a matter of hours, he'd gotten in over his head.

God, he missed her already.

He swore at himself for that, then swore again for reaching like a trained dog for the cigarettes that weren't there. Both were just habits, he assured himself. If he wanted, he could just go buy a pack of cigarettes and smoke his brains out. Just as he could snatch her back anytime.

Sex was a powerful bond. It wasn't surprising it had caught him, as well.

It didn't have to be any more than that. They'd tidied that up, hadn't they? A man was entitled to be a little shaky after thirty-odd hours of sex and solitude with a gorgeous woman.

He didn't want anything more. Neither did she.

It was a relief and a pleasure to find a lover who wanted no more and no less than he did himself. A woman who didn't expect him to play games, make promises neither expected to be kept, say words that were only words, after all.

She'd probably head straight for the shower, he mused, tossing. Wash that pretty chocolate-colored hair of hers.

He wondered what it looked like wet.

She'd dig some of those neat, classy clothes out of her closet. Nope, he thought, correcting himself. Brooke would never dig. She'd select. One of those professional-woman's jackets, with a pin on the lapel.

She'd fix her face, nothing too obvious. Just hints of blush along the cheekbones, a touch of color above those ridiculously long lashes. Then lipstick—not red, not pink, a kind of rose that accented those full lips.

He wondered if he was losing his mind. He was actually thinking about her makeup.

What the hell did he care what paint she slapped on before she went down to open the shop?

She'd put on the kettle for tea, or have hot chocolate simmering. Then she'd go through the day without giving him a thought.

"You're brooding" Lucas turned at looked at Nathan as he walked towards him "She's got you, hasn't she?"

"It was just sex Nate"

"I'm not exactly the expert on romance in the Scott family." Nathan's grin was crooked, and didn't last long. "I thought you might like the latest on Chris Keller"

"He's locked up."

"For now. I went back to the police station this morning, he's copping to second-degree assault. If he listens to his lawyer, he'll agree to alcohol counseling. He'll get a fine, suspended sentence with probation, and a stern warning not to hit his wife again."

"What the hell kind of deal is that?"

"Prison's crowded. Domestic disputes don't usually equal tough sentencing. He says 'Yeah, I did it, I'm sorry. I lost my temper, I was drunk, I lost my job. My self-esteem is really low.' The judge says 'Get yourself into counseling, my boy, and sin no more.'"

Lucas studied his brother's face. Beneath the calm, he caught the twitches of fury and frustration. "You're just going to let it go at that?"

"I'm not a cop Luke, what the hell can I do about it?" Nathan struggled to bite back on his sense of anger and impotence. "There's nothing I can do except talk Cassie into issuing a restraining order, and make sure he doesn't get near her or the kids."

"Meanwhile, they're at Brooke's. That puts her in the middle."

"I don't like it any better than you do."

"I don't."

Nathan's gaze was cool and level. "No, you don't. But you start something with Keller, and it's going to come down in his favor. He'll make a mistake, Luke. All it takes is one, and I'll make sure he's caged again. Until then... I don't know where things stand between you and Brooke, but if you were staying there, it'd hold a lot more weight with me than some useless restraining order."

"You want me to ask Brooke to let me move in with her?"

"And Haley"

The idea was surprisingly appealing. Waking up beside her, sharing that first cup of coffee.

"I'll run it by Brooke and let you know."


	9. Chapter 8

_A/N: Hey guys, so I thought I'd clear up a few things, There will be Naley and Jeyton in the story, thing is it's going to be long, like really long, so Jeyton's still a long way off, as you see I haven't even brought Peyton into the story yet. Naley will make an appearance before that, as you read before we've already established that she turned Nathan down when they were in high school but anyway, I hope you like this chapter, Keep reading and reviewing, it'll make the updates come faster! Haha! Blackmail! :)_

**Chapter 8**

Absolutely not." Brooke planted her feet, folded her arms over her chest. "You're not sleeping in my bed with Haley in the next room"

"This isn't about sex," Lucas said patiently. "That's just a bonus. It wasn't even my idea, it was Nathan's"

"No, it would make Haley uncomfortable"

"It's Haley who's the issue," he insisted. "You think Keller's just going to leave her alone because Haley signs some paper telling him to?"

"I have no idea what he'll do, but he'll have to get past me first."

The thought of it, just the thought of it, had his blood icing over. "Now you listen..."

She jerked his hand from her shoulder and whirled back. "No,you listen. The man is a bully and a drunk. I'm not afraid of drunken bullies. I offered Haley my home, and she's welcome to stay there as long as she wants. I have a good solid lock on the door, which I'll use. I know how to dial 911 just fine.

"There's no lock on that door." Lucas jerked a thumb toward the front of the shop. "What's to stop him from walking in here during business hours and harassing you? Or worse."

"I am."

"Right." He wondered if shaking her would rattle her brains back into place. "Putting Keller on the receiving end of that stubborn chin of yours isn't going to stop him. In case you haven't figured it out, he likes hurting women."

"I'll take a moment to remind you that for the past three years I've been here and you haven't. I've seen exactly what he's done to Haley."

"And you figure because you're not married to him, you're safe?" He did shake her. "You can't be that stupid."

"I'm not stupid," she shot back. "I'm competent. I don't need or want you for a bodyguard."

His eyes changed, going from full heat to slow burn. On her shoulders, his hands tensed, then lifted away.

"I guess that's the bottom line, isn't it? You don't need or want my help."

Ego, she thought with a muffled sigh. There was nothing worse than a man's ego. Hoping to calm them both, Brooke put her hands on his shoulders. "Luke, I appreciate your concern, really I do. But I can take care of myself, and Haley, too, if it comes to that."

"I bet you can."

"I worked a shop in California for years. One memorable evening, I was robbed at gunpoint, and beaten like a rag doll. I know how to be sensible, how not to take chances and how to defend myself. I appreciate the fact that you're worried, but I'm not Haley. He can't scare me.

"Brooke-"

"Wait, let me finish. Haley's too fragile right now. I'm not sure how she would handle having a man around. Even if it is you"

He jammed his hands in his pockets. "I'm not going to hit her Brooke."

She needs time to feel safe again. You're too big,too strong, you're too... male."

Stubbornly he ignored the fact that she'd hurt him—that he could be hurt—and concentrated on the situation at hand. "You're being pigheaded."

"I'm doing what seems right to me. That's the only way I know how to handle things. Believe me, I've thought this through, weighed the options. Having you move in just isn't one of them."

"Invite me to dinner," he said abruptly.

"You want to come to dinner?"

"Ask me to dinner, so Haley can get used to me being around"

"Now who's pigheaded?" But she sighed. It was a reasonable compromise. "All right, seven-thirty, and you're out by ten."

"Can we neck on the couch after Haley goes to bed?"

"Maybe. Now go away."

'Aren't you going to kiss me goodbye?"

She huffed out a breath, then kissed him primly on the cheek. "Business hours," she said, then laughed when he grabbed her. "Luke, we're right in front of the window. I—"

The rest was lost as he crushed his mouth to hers. "Might as well give them something to talk about." And give her something to think about, he told himself. She was damn well going to do a lot of thinking about Lucas Scott.

He nipped her lip, let her go, then sauntered out the door.

x-x-x

A block away, Haley sat in the Scott kitchen twisting her hands together. She knew it should be easy talking to Nathan, someone she'd known all her life. But it only made the shame worse.

"He's not going to go to jail Hales"

A fist squeezed his heart at the emptiness in her tone. "No."

"Is it because I let him hit me?"

"No." He wished he could reach out to soothe those nervous hands. But he didn't think she'd be comfortable with that "He admitted that he hurt you, but the court took other things into consideration. His drinking problem, his loss of a longtime job. He'll have to go into counseling, report to his probation officer. Stay out of trouble."

"It could be good for him." She looked up, then, just as quickly, down again. "The counseling. If he stops drinking, maybe everything would be all right."

"Yeah." And he could run a Popsicle stand in hell, Nathan thought. "In the meantime, you need to protect yourself. That's what the restraining order's for."

She lifted her gaze again, and this time her eyes held his. "That paper is going to keep him from coming back?"

Nathan grabbed a cigarette out of his pack, then tossed it down. When he spoke, his voice was cool. "This bars him from coming near you. He can't come into the cafe when you're working there. He can't approach you on the street, or come to Brooke's house as long as you're staying there. If he breaks any one of the regulations set down here, he'll void his parole and serve the eighteen months."

"He knows about this?"

"I made sure of it. The police say he's been notified"

She moistened her lips. He couldn't come near her. The idea whirled around in her head. If he couldn't come near her, he couldn't hit her.

"I told the cops I'd help you with it, you only have to sign it Hales"

He slid the restraining order across the table to her and offered her a pen. When she made no move to take it, he bit back an oath. "Haley, what do you want? Can you just tell me what you want?"

She shook her head, took the pen. She signed her name quickly, as though it hurt. "I'm sorry Nate"

"It's O.K Haley," he said shortly.

"You're a good friend" When he glanced back, obviously surprised, she tried to smile. "Everyone knows they can count on you. My mother always said you and your brothers would end up behind bars." She flushed and stared down at the floor. "I'm sorry. That was stupid."

"No, it wasn't. I used to think the same myself." He smiled, because just for a moment she'd sounded like the girl he remembered. "You know, Hales, that's about the longest little speech I've heard out of you in close to ten years."

"I'm always putting my foot in my mouth."

"Don't do that." He'd taken her chin to lift her head before he realized he meant to—before she flinched. Moving with care, he dropped his hand, "How do you like staying with Brooke?"

"She's wonderful. I forget I'm imposing, because she makes everything so normal. She really is my best friend. She and Luke—" She broke off, her color rising again. "You've got better things to do than sit here and listen to me talk"

"No, I don't." He'd have done anything to keep her talking. To keep her there. "What do you think about them? Brooke and Lucas?"

"I— She looked happy when she came home this morning."

"He looked miserable when I dropped by the house this morning." Nathan retorted.

Her smile was slow and shy. "That's a good sign. Lucas always needed a woman who could make him unhappy. It was always too easy for him. For all of you."

"Was it?" Thoughtful, he picked up his cigarette again, ran it through his fingers. "I remember you turned me down."

"Oh." Fumbling, she rose. "That was a hundred years ago."

"Not quite twelve. You were sweet sixteen."

"I was dating Chris." As she tugged on her coat, she wondered if she'd really ever been sixteen. "I can't even remember who we were then, or what we were looking for. Thanks, Nate, for taking care of this, you didn't have to"

At the door, she paused, but didn't look back. It was easier to speak if she didn't have to look into those cool, pitying eyes. "You asked me what I wanted. I just want to feel safe." She said it so quietly, he barely heard. "That's really all."

In a coat that was too thin to fight off the biting wind, she walked back to the cafe.

x-x-x

Lucas arrived ten minutes early for dinner and squirmed on Brooke's doorstep like a nervous suitor. He had a bottle of wine gripped tightly in his hand

He didn't know why he felt like Haley was Brooke's mom, and he was asking permission to date her daughter. As a test, he turned the knob. It was somewhat satisfying to find it locked tight. He knocked sharply, stepped back. It was Brooke who opened it, as far as the thick security chain allowed.

"Okay, so far you're passing. But you should have asked who it was first."

"I looked out the window." She shut the door in his face, then, after a rattle of chain, opened it. "I had the feeling there'd be a quiz." Smiling, she studied his offering. "No lilacs?"

"No chance." He said as she moved aside so he could enter "dinner smells good."

"Haley's food of the gods. Macaroni and Cheese. I had to practically tie her down to keep her from eating at the cafe. We compromised and had her cook dinner.

Haley looked up from the stove and smiled. "Hi, Luke"

He moved to her, lightly kissed her bruised cheek. "How's it going?"

"Fine, everything's fine."

Lucas passed the bottle of wine to Brooke as she motioned for them to take a seat. "Let's dig in"

It was easy to draw Haley out of her shell once he got her talking about cooking.

"Erica would be better off having you in the kitchen than waiting tables," Lucas commented after he'd polished off a second helping. "Her business would double in a month."

Off guard, Haley blinked at him. No one had complimented her cooking in too many years to count. "I'm glad you liked it. I could put some of the leftovers in a dish for you. You'd just have to heat them up."

"I'll take them."

When Haley rose and began to clear, Brooke held up a hand. "No, you don't. You cooked, I clean up."

"But-"

"That was the deal. And since Lucas ate enough for two growing boys, he can help."

Haley looked on awed, as Lucas cheerfully stacked plates. The men she knew would have belched, loosened their belts and plopped down in front of the TV with a six-pack.

"My mama always said a meal has to be earned." He said it lightly and winked at Haley. "And if I do the dishes with Brooke, I'll probably be able to kiss her."

Flustered, Haley tried to hide the blush that crept up her cheeks "I have to turn in early. I have the breakfast shift in the morning."

"Thanks for dinner, Hales."

"You handled that very well," Brooke murmured as Haley softly closed her bedroom door behind her. "That's probably the first time in years she's sat at the dinner table with a man and had a civilized conversation."

"Keller's not only a pig, he's a fool." Lucas set stacked plates on the kitchen counter. "Sweet , beautiful woman like that, any man would be lucky to have her"

A home of your own, Lucas mused. A woman you loved. Kids racing out to meet you at the end of the day. Family meals around a table. Noise in the kitchen.

Funny, he'd never thought that was something he'd wanted, or needed.

"You did good" Brooke went on as she filled the sink with hot, soapy water. "

She glanced back, and her smile faltered at the look in his eye. She was used to the way he stared at her, or she nearly was. But this was different, deeper.

"What is it?"

"What?" He caught himself, realized he felt like a man who had nearly skidded hard and landed on very thin ice. "Nothing. It's nothing." Good God, he'd actually been thinking about marriage and kids and picket fences.

"Did your father do dishes?" she asked abruptly changing the subject

"Only on Thanksgiving. "Lucas polished off the plate, set it aside. "Dan Scott was a man's man, he was tough. Had eyes that could drill holes in you if you messed up. Nathan got his eyes. I got his hands." Lucas stared down at his palms, flexed his fingers. "It was a hell of a surprise to me when I looked down one day and saw my father's hands on the end of my arms."

She couldn't have said why it touched her so to see him smiling down at his hands, a dishcloth tossed over his shoulder. "You were close to him?"

"Not close enough. Not for long enough."

"When did you lose him?"

"I was fifteen. Car accident."

"What did Jake get from him?"

"The sarcasm—Dad was so sarcastic, you didn't catch it until the next day" He smiled "Jake's the same way"

She offered another plate. "Neither of my parents I'm sure has ever done dishes. That's work for the servants"

"Hard feelings?"

"I used to have them," she admitted. "My mother made herself into exactly the woman Dad wanted her to be. If she was ever anything else, wanted to be anything else, anything more, it doesn't show. She's Victoria Davis. When I was eighteen, I took just enough of their money to pay my way through college, I never took anything else from them"

He began to see just why she was so set on marking her own boundaries, taking her own stands. "Do you talk to them?"

"Of course. Not as much as I should I guess, but I still love them. I guess I confuse them as much as they confuse me."

"Because you don't have a rich husband, a big house and a membership at the country club."

"Exactly." Surprised and amused, she glanced at him. "Have you met them?"

"I think I just did." And, in doing so, caught a fresh new glimpse of her. "So, pretty girl, why don't you have a rich husband, a big house and a membership at the country club?"

"Because I like independence, my own space and my golf game sucks." She shook back her hair. "Actually, my mother had high hopes for me when she met Nathan"

The bowl he was drying clattered when he set it down. "Run through that again."

"They came to visit about a year ago. He took us out to dinner"

"Nathan," Lucas said carefully, "took you out to dinner."

"Mmm-hmm... A couple of times. My mother really liked the idea that I was seeing an NBA star.

"Seeing. As in dating. You dated Nathan?"

"We went out a few times." She held out another bowl, lifting a brow when he made no move to take it. "Is there a problem?"

"You dated my brother?"

"I believe we just established that." She decided it was a better idea to bite the inside of her lip than to let it curve. "Didn't he mention it?"

"No. I think I'd like your definition of date."

"You mean, did I sleep with him?" Struggling to keep her face composed, she tilted her head. "Are you going to go beat him up, big guy? Can I come watch?"

Obviously she didn't know how close she was to having her pretty face dumped in dishwater. "It's a simple question."

"You've got a muscle twitching in your jaw, Luke. It looks good on you. No," she said, and then she did laugh. "Of course I didn't sleep with him." Enjoying herself, she shoved the bowl into his hands. "I did kiss him good-night. A couple of times. I'm now in the position to state, unequivocally, that at least seventy five percent of the Scott brothers are champion kissers."

"Think twice before you try for a hundred percent" He set the bowl aside, picked up his wine. "Why didn't you sleep with him?"

"Really, Luke." She rolled her eyes. "In the first place, he didn't ask me. And in the second, I didn't ask him. We were more comfortable being friends. Satisfied?"

"Maybe I'll beat him up anyway. On principle."

After setting his wine aside, he took her by the shoulders, turned her to face him. Even as she grinned at him, he pressed her back into the sink.

Hard, possessive, his mouth covered hers. The little purr that sounded in her throat enticed him to draw the kiss out, soften it, until all points of pleasure narrowed and centered just there.

When her head fell back in surrender, her hands slid limply down his arms, he eased back.

"That's so you remember which Scott you're with now."

She had to remind herself to breathe. "What was your name again?"

He grinned, then closed his teeth over her sensitized bottom lip. "Tell you what. Why don't we skip necking on the couch and go try out the back seat of my car?"

"That's quite an offer." It was fascinating to feel her own head spin. "I think I'll take you up on it."

x-x-x

Lucas let himself into his house at midnight. He'd recognized the car in the driveway, and he wasn't surprised to find Nathan on the couch, a basketball game playing on the TV.

"I was going to come look for you," Lucas said taking a seat next to his brother on the couch.

"Why?"

"To beat the hell out of you." With a yawn, Lucas lay back. "It'll have to wait till tomorrow. I'm too relaxed."

"Okay. Any particular reason?"

"You kissed my woman."

"I did?" Nathan tossed his legs up over the couch. A slow smile curved his lips. "Oh, yeah. Oh,yeah..." he said again, with more feeling. "It's all coming back to me. When'd she get to be your woman?"

"That's what comes from living in the city. You're out of the loop, bro. She's mine now."

"Does she know that?"

"I know. I'm thinking about keeping her."

Nathan choked on his beer. "You mean like a wife?"

"I mean like keeping her," Lucas repeated. No way was he going to try to get his tongue around a word like wife. "Keeping things the way they are now."

This was interesting, Nathan mused. "And how are things now?"

"Things are good." Lucas could still smell her. "I'm still going to have to break your face. It's the principle."

"Understood." Nathan stretched out, settled back. "Then again, I never did pay you back for talking Rachel Gatina into skinny dipping with you.

"I was just easing her broken heart after you'd dumped her."

"Yeah. But it's the principle."

Considering, Lucas scratched his face. "You got a point. But Rachel, pretty as she is, is no Brooke Davis."

"I never got to see Brooke naked."

"That's why you're still breathing." Lucas shifted, folded his arms under his head. "Maybe we'll call it even."

"I can sleep easy now."


	10. Chapter 9

_A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the late update, I was a little busy this weekend, but I'll update later today, I promise! I hope you like the chap! It's a little intense, I think I'm gonna rate this chap T, it's not too graphic, but I don't wanna offend anyone, but here it is! Keep the reviews coming!_

**Chapter 9**

Brooke slept like a baby. With Haley taking the early shift at the cafe, she indulged herself with a second cup of coffee. She still prized her privacy, but she'd discovered she liked having the company.

It was nice having her best friend living with her. It was like having a never ending sleepover.

Out of habit, she rinsed her coffee cup in the sink, set it on the drain. After a last glance around, she opened the door in the kitchen and headed down the stairs to open the shop for the day.

She'd barely turned the Open sign around, unlocked the door and moved behind the counter to unlock the register when Chris Keller walked in.

The quick spurt of alarm came first. Then she soothed it by reminding herself that he was here, and Haley wasn't.

He'd put on weight even in the three years she'd known him. There was muscle there still, but it was cushioned by too many six-packs. She imagined he'd been an attractive man once, before his face had bloated and his moody brown eyes had sunken behind bags.

With disgust, she remembered that he had tried, once or twice, to touch her. Had watched her, more than once or twice, with greedy eyes and a knowing smile.

Brooke hadn't even told Haley that. And never would.

She braced herself for the altercation, but he shut the door quietly and slowly walked towards her

"Brooke. I'm sorry to bother you."

The regretful sound of his voice and bowed head almost softened her. But she remembered the bruises on Haley's neck. "What do you want, Chris?"

"I heard Haley's staying with you."

"That's right."

"I guess you know about the trouble."

"Yes, I know. You beat her, and you were arrested."

"I was really drunk."

"The court may find that an excuse. I don't."

His eyes narrowed and flashed, but he kept his head down. "I feel terrible about it. All I've done is worry about her for days. Now they've fixed it so I can't even go near her to tell her so. I came to ask you a favor."

He lifted his head then, and his eyes were moist. "Haley really looks up to you"

She would not let the sight of a man's tears blur her judgment.

"I was hoping you'd talk to her for me. See that she gives me another chance. I can't ask her myself, long as there's that damn restraining order. But she'll listen to you."

"You're giving me credit for influence over Haley I don't have, Chris."

"No, she'll listen to you," he insisted. "She's always running off at the mouth about how smart you are. You tell her to come home, and she'll do it."

Very slowly, Brooke placed her palms on the counter top. "If she'd listened to me, she would have left you years ago."

His unshaven jaw tightened. "Now, you look. A man's got a right—"

"To beat his wife?" she snapped. "Not in my book, he doesn't, and not in the law's. No, I won't tell her to come back to you, Chris. And if that' s all you came in for, you'll have to leave."

His lips peeled back, showing clenched teeth, his eyes hardened like marbles. "Still all high-and-mighty. You think you're better than me."

"No, I don't. I know I'm better than you. Get out of my shop or I'll have the cops throw you in jail for harassment."

"A woman belongs to her husband." He crashed his fist on the counter, hard enough to have a crack splitting through the glass. "You tell her to get her skinny butt home, if she knows what's good for her. And what's good for you."

Fear trembled in Brooke's throat, and was swallowed, hard. "Is that a threat?" she asked coolly. "I don't believe your parole officer would approve. Shall I call him and ask?"

"Bitch. You're nothing but a frigid, dried-up bitch who can't get herself a real man." He wanted to hit her, to feel his fist pound into that ice-queen face. "You get between me and my wife and both of you'll find out what it's like. When I finish with her, I'll come after you. We'll see if you're so high and mighty when I'm finished."

He jammed his hat back on his head, spun to the door. "You tell her what I said. You tell her I'm waiting. She'd better have the cops and that bastard Scott tear up those papers and be home by suppertime."

The instant the door slammed behind him, Brooke slumped against the counter. Her hands were shaking, and she hated it, hated being afraid, hated being vulnerable. She grabbed the phone, had nearly followed through on her first instinct to call Lucas when she stopped herself.

That was wrong, she thought, carefully replacing the receiver. For so many reasons it was wrong. Wouldn't his first reaction be to hunt Chris down, to fight? He'd probably get hurt and certainly more fighting wasn't going to solve anything.

She straightened and drew a few calming breaths. Where was her pride, her sense of control? She had always handled herself and any situation that came her way. Her feelings for Lucas shouldn't—couldn't change that natural part of her. She wouldn't allow it. So, she would do what was right, what was practical, and what was necessary. Brooke picked up the phone and dialed 911.

x-x-x

"He was almost pitiful at first." The tea sloshed in her cup. With a grimace, Brooke set it down again. "I guess he spooked me more than I'd thought."

"Shake all you want," the lieutenant Skills told her, and frowned at the crack in her counter. It could have been worse, he thought grimly. A lot worse. "I have to say, I didn't think he was stupid enough to pull a stunt like this."

"I don't think he'd been drinking Skills." Brooke cleared her throat. "At least he wasn't drunk. He got steadily angrier, steadily more abusive." She reached for her tea again. "I don't have any witnesses. It was just him and me."

"You file charges, I'll go after him."

Her lips trembled upward. "It sounds like you're looking forward to it."

"You don't know the half of it."

"I'll file charges. Haley?"

"I had one of my deputies go to the cafe as soon as you called. He'll hang out there and get paid for drinking coffee and flirting with Erica.

"I'll lock up and go with you now, if that's all right."

"The sooner the better. Odds are he's at home, knocking back a bottle and waiting for her.''

Once the complaint was official, Brooke detoured to the market. She had a feeling both she and Haley were going to need a lift that evening. Comfort food was in order. Spaghetti and meatballs, she decided, and double-fudge brownies.

While she waited for her purchases to be bagged, she tried not to chuckle at the darting looks and whispers. The gossip brigade, she thought, was in full march.

Mrs. Durham, headed towards her "Why, Brooke Davis, I thought that was you."

"Hello, Mrs. Durham" Here, Brooke thought, was the gossip brigade's head scout.

"Surprised to see you in here this time of day."

"Business is slow." Brooke counted out bills for the groceries. "Everybody's hibernating."

"Know what you mean. Still, you got yourself some business doing that wardrobe for that young girl, don't you?"

Willing to play, Brooke set the bag on her hip. "Yes I do, she really deserves it"

"I'm sure she does. Never thought to see Lucas Scott doing something nice like that for someone." Her curious eyes brightened. "Guess he did pretty well for himself up North."

"Apparently."

"You can't tell about those Scott boys. They fool you every time. You know that Lucas crashed his daddy's mustang before he so much as had a license. That was right after Dan died, as I recall. He was wild as wild can be, that Lucas. Chasing girls, picking fights, flying around on the back roads on that noisy motorcycle of his. Time was, when you found trouble, there was always a Scott boy in the middle of it."

"Times change, I suppose."

"Not that much, they don't." Her chins wagged as she chuckled. "I've seen him around town. He's still got that look in his eye. Little bird told me he had that eye on you."

"Well, your little bird's right. And I've got mine right back on him."

Mrs. Durham laughed so hard she had to put down her box of Ho-Hoes to hold her belly. "With a boy like that, you'd better keep it there. He was a bad one, Brooke. Bad boys turn into dangerous men."

"I know." Brooke winked. "That's why I like him. You come in and browse real soon, Mrs. Durham."

"I'll do that." Chuckling to herself, she emptied her cart. "Stop gawking, boy," she snapped at the skinny clerk, who was still watching Brooke's retreat, "and ring me up here. You ain't ever going to be dangerous enough to reel in that kind of woman."

Amused by the encounter, Brooke strolled down the sidewalk. Shifting her bag, she circled around the side of the shop. Enjoy the moment, she reminded herself. Don't project into the future. Those were the rules; she'd stated them herself. All she had to do was follow them.

And if she found an excuse to slip by his house later, steal an hour with him, so much the better.

Cheered by the idea, she took her keys from her pocket. She jingled them as she climbed the stairs with her groceries.

If she'd been paying attention, if she hadn't been thinking about Lucas, maybe she would have noticed sooner. But her hand was already reaching for the door when she saw that it wasn't on its hinges, but was propped there.

Her mind stayed blank for an instant too long.

Even as she spun around to run, Chris hauled the door aside. The crash dragged a shriek from her. It was choked off to a gurgle when his arm jerked around her neck.

"Wondered which one of you'd come first. This is good." His breath panted out, sour with whiskey and excitement. "Been wanting to get my hands on you for a long time."

He pressed his mouth to her ear, excited by the way she tried to curl away from him. "I'm going to show you what a real man's all about. Going to get you out of those prim and proper clothes and show you real good."

He panted as his free hand came around to squeeze hard on her breast. Her skin crawled, and for one hideous moment the fear was so bright it blinded her eyes, and her reason.

"I'm going to get me some of what I hear that bastard Lucas Scott's been getting. Then I'm going to fix your face so nobody thinks it's so pretty anymore."

As he started to drag her over the broken door and inside, the horror of what he would do flashed through her. She swung back. Groceries flew, smashing into the little alley below. Her heels skidded back over the door.

"When Haley gets here, I'm going to give her the same. But first I'm going to enjoy taking you down a few pegs.'' With his free hand, he yanked her hair, darkly pleased when she whimpered.

Then she remembered the keys that were still gripped in her frozen fist. With prayers screaming in her head, she flung her hand back, hacking with the point she'd pushed between her clenched fingers.

He howled like a wild dog, and the vicious grip released. Dragging in air, she flew down the steps, certain he would be on her again in an instant. At the bottom, she stumbled, went down hard on her hands and knees. Prepared to scream, she looked back.

And saw him crumpled on the landing, holding a hand to his face; while blood dripped through his fingers, she rose to her feet, put one foot slowly in front of the other until she reached the cafe. The buzzing in her ears warned her to take deep, careful breaths.

She stepped inside, closed the door behind her, unaware that her coat was hanging by one sleeve and the knees of her slacks were torn and bloody.

Haley dropped the tray she was holding, shattering dishes. "Brooke! My God!"

"I think you should call the police," Brooke said, testing each word as she spoke it. "Chris is on the landing of my apartment. I think I hurt him." When the room revolved, she braced a hand on the back of a booth. "I have to sit down now."

"Go call 911," Erica snapped, and rushed over to ease Brooke into a booth. "Head down." In a quick movement, she had Brooke's head between her knees. "Long, deep breaths, that's a girl." Eyes sharp, she scanned the room, where a half a dozen customers sat staring. "Well, what are you waiting for? One of you big strong men get on over there and hold that son of a bitch for the police. You, Fergie, get up off your butt and get this girl a glass of water."

Erica's rasped orders had everyone moving at once. Satisfied, she eased Brooke up again. "Got a little color back," she declared, and sat back on her haunches. She took a cigarette from the pack in her apron pocket, lit it with a wooden match. After one long drag, she smiled. "I hope you hurt him bad, honey. Real bad."

x-x-x

Sitting in Skills' office, with the coffee he had poured for her warming her hands, Brooke was sure she was over the worst of it. Everything had happened too fast for anything but pure emotion. But the fear had passed now, and she could think.

Beside her, Haley sat saying nothing. At his desk, Skills coolly filled out a report.

"I'm sorry to ask you to go through it again, Brooke," he began. "The clearer your statement, the easier it'll be to close it all up."

"That's all right. I'm fine now, really." Absently she picked at her torn slacks. The knees beneath still burned. As much, she thought, from Erica's liberal application of antiseptic as from their abrupt meeting with asphalt. "I'd like to get it over with. I can—"

She broke off when the door burst open. For an instant, she saw nothing but Lucas's face—pale, hard as rock, lit with eyes blue enough, sharp enough, to murder in one vicious slice.

Her pulse pounded in her throat. Before she could get to her feet, he was on her, dragging her up, crushing her in an embrace that bruised ribs.

"You're all right? Are you hurt?" His voice was raw, brittle as broken glass. He couldn't think. There'd been nothing inside him but bright terror from the moment he got word of the attack. His body was ice, enveloping hers as he buried his face in her hair.

Perhaps that was why she began to tremble helplessly. "I'm okay. Really, I'm—" But her voice shuddered off. If she could have burrowed inside him, she would have.

"Did he hurt you?'' With a hand he was fighting to steady, he stroked her hair, eased her face back so that he could see for himself. "Did he touch you?"

She could only shake her head and press her face against his shoulder.

With his arms tight, as possessive as they were protective, he stared at Skills over Brooke's head. His eyes fired like torches. "Where is he?"

"He's in custody."

Lucas's gaze whipped toward the cells in the back.

"He's not here, Lucas." Though his voice was calm, Skills was braced for the attack. "You're not going to be able to get to him."

"You think you can stop me?"

From behind, where he'd stood since he'd followed Lucas in, Jake laid a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Why don't you sit down?"

With a snarl humming in his throat, Lucas jerked the restraining hand aside. "Back off."

"This is the law's problem now," Skills told him, rising slowly.

"The hell with the law, and you with it. I want to know where he is, don't get in my way, Skills."

"I'm in your way. Now sit down, or I'll throw your ass in a cell."

He moved so fast, Brooke had time only to squeak while Lucas lunged over the desk and had Skills by the shirtfront. There was no doubt in her mind that blood would flow any moment.

"Stop it," she said, but the order was shaky and weak under the vicious words hurling through the room. "I said stop it," she repeated, hugging herself. Something crashed behind her, and shot her pulse to critical. "Stop it this minute!" she bellowed.

The surprising power in her voice halted Lucas's fist and put a stop to the shoving match behind her. Three hard-eyed men stared at her.

"You're acting like children. Worse than children. What good is it going to do anyone for the three of you to punch each other out? It's just typical," she said, more disgusted now than frightened. "Just the sort of typical behavior I'd expect from a bunch of bone-headed baboons. Real heroes." With a sniff, she grabbed her coat. "Well, I'm certainly not going to stand here and watch the three of you beat one another to a pulp."

"Sit down, Brooke." When she continued toward the door, Lucas swore and went after her. "Sit down," he repeated, holding back his rage and turning her gently. "God, look at your hands."

Shaken all over again, he gathered them carefully in his, pressed his lips to her palms.

"What do you expect me to do?" The rest of the anger drained and left him helpless. "What do you expect me to feel?"

"I don't know." She no longer knew exactly what she was feeling herself, not with those eyes so concentrated on her face. "I just want to get this over with, Luke. Please, let me tell Skills what he needs to know, so I can get this over with."

"Fine." He let her go, stepped back. "Do what you have to do."

She walked back to her chair, accepted the fresh mug Jake offered. Skills questioned, she answered. Lucas listened. Then he left, without a word.

She tried not to be hurt by it, tried to understand it. "Skills, can you tell me what to expect now?"

"My deputy will call in once they're finished with Chris at the hospital. He'll be transferred. He broke parole, and the restraining order, so he'll serve his full time on the earlier charges."

It was a small satisfaction, Skills thought with a quick look at Haley. She hadn't moved or spoken in thirty minutes.

"Now he'll face additional charges," Skills went on. "Breaking and entering, assault, attempted rape. We'll toss in the property damage. There may be a trial, and you'd have to testify."

"I'm prepared for that."

"Under the circumstances, his lawyer may advise him to deal and plead guilty.''

"Well, then." Brooke drew in a deep breath. "It's done. Haley and I can go home now?"

"Sure. I'll be in touch."

"I can't go home with you." For the first time since she'd come into the office, Haley tried her voice. It was small and rusty.

"Of course you can."

"How can I?" She stated at the lovely smoke gray slacks Brooke wore, at the nasty tears in the soft material. "How could you even want me after what he's done to you?"

"What he's done," Brooke said quietly. "Not you, Hales. You're not responsible."

"Of course I am." It cost Haley to lift her head, to look into Brooke's eyes. "I know what he might have done to you if you hadn't been strong enough to stop him. Done to you to get to me, Brooke. You're the best friend I've ever had."

"Then let me keep being your friend."

"I want that, and I know you've already forgiven me."

"Haley, there's nothing to forgive. Don't take this on," Brooke murmured, covering Haley's hands with hers.

"I have to, because I have to start figuring out how to forgive myself now. I need to start taking care of myself and them. I need to do that."

"In a few more days," Brooke protested.

"No, now." She closed her eyes, steadied herself, then pulled out her cell phone "I'll call Nathan to help me" She looked at Brooke "I'm going to file for divorce. Today"

Haley rose and walked to the door, her phone pressed tightly to her ear "Nathan, I need your help" she said closing the door behind her

Brooke rose, surprised she wasn't as steady as she'd believed. "That was hard for her. It's going to be hard for her to follow through."

"She wouldn't have done it if he hadn't hurt somebody else," Jake mumbled. "That's the kind of thing it would take for her."

"Then I'm glad he did. And I'm glad I hurt him right back." Brooke took a deep breath, then asked the question that had been hovering in a corner of her mind. "His eye, Skills?"

"I can let you know when I find out. If you want me to."

"I think I have to know." She held out a hand for his, not to shake, but to hold. "You've been wonderful. I know Luke was upset, but he was wrong in the things he said to you. You did everything you could. You did everything right."

"If I'd done everything right, it wouldn't have happened."

"You know better than that." She squeezed, then winced as her hand throbbed. "I'm going home, take a bottle of aspirin, and crawl into bed for a few hours. Please call when you hear anything."

"I will. Jake?"

"Ahead of you, like always." He already had Brooke's coat, and he helped her into it. "I'll drive you home and fix that door for you."

"Thanks." With a smile, she kissed his cheek. "Baboons or not, the Scott brothers aren't half-bad."

"Baby—" he put an arm around her waist to lead her out "—we're all bad. Later, Skills." When he'd helped her into his truck, he paused. "Lucas'll come around. He just needs to go punch something."

"That's the answer?"

"Hey, it works." He slammed her door, then circled the truck to climb behind the wheel.

"You'd have gone with him. After Chris."

"We'd have all gone with him." Jake glanced in the rearview, then whipped the truck into a quick and illegal U-turn. "Skills and Nathan would have spouted off for a while about law and order. We'd have shoved each other around. Then we'd have gone with him." With some regret, he shook his head. "It would've been fun."

"Fun." She could almost laugh as she let her head sink back on the seat.

"Nobody messes with a Scott woman."

"Oh, really? And is that my status at this point?"

He caught the tone, and then, with a wary glance, the martial look in her eyes. "I just meant...seeing as you and Lucas... That is, the way he's..." Even a Scott knew the value of retreat. "I ain't touching this one."

He pulled up at the base of her stairs and looked up to study the door. "Looks like somebody beat me to it."

"What?" She was still simmering.

"I'll check it, but it looks from here like it's already been fixed." He got out of the truck, climbed the stairs. "Yep. Few nicks and scratches, but its back on its hinges." As a precaution, he tried the lock, gave it a good shove. "Solid. Lucas probably took care of it."

"I see." It did nothing to appease her. "I'll have to be sure to thank him, won't I?"

"Yeah." Jake retreated again, backing down the stairs. "Are you going to be all right? Want me to get you anything, or hang around?"

"No, no, I'm fine. Just fine." It wasn't pleasant to take out her keys, but she did it, turned the lock. "I appreciate the ride."

"No problem." As he hurried back to his truck, Jake decided Lucas had a problem. A big one. It gave him a reason to smile all the way through town.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

It felt good to beat on something. Even if it was only the keys on his laptop. To prevent himself beating on someone, Lucas had closed himself in his bedroom. The look in his eye had warned his brothers to keep their distance.

When the door opened behind him, Lucas bared his teeth without looking around. "Get the hell out."

The door slammed behind his back "I'll leave when I say what I have to say"

He looked over his shoulder now, briefly. She'd changed, he noted. Not just the slacks, but everything—She wore a short black dress, with a bright teal necklace and black heels.

But he remembered exactly how she'd looked, frazzled, pale, with blood on her clothes.

"You don't want to be here right now." He turned back to face his laptop

"You couldn't be more accurate on that, Scott, but I'm here."

She'd had to shower first, had to scrub herself everywhere and throw out every piece of clothing she'd been wearing when Chris touched her. But she was steady again, and ready to deal with Lucas Scott.

"I want to know what the hell is wrong with you."

If he told her, she would probably laugh in his face. And that, he was dead sure, would push him over that final edge.

"I'm busy, Brooke. I have a deadline."

"Don't hand me that. Look at me when I'm talking to you, damn it." When he didn't, just kept typing, she fisted her hands on her hips. "Why did you leave Skills' office that way? Just leave?"

"I had things to do."

"I suppose I'm to thank you now for fixing my door."

"I'll bill you."

"Why are you mad at me?" she demanded. "I didn't do anything to—"

Her breath sucked in as he reached for the lamp on his desk and threw it across the room.

"No, you didn't do a damn thing. You just got yourself tossed around, bruised, bloodied up and damn near raped. Why the hell should that bother me?"

Someone had to be calm, she told herself. Obviously, the way his eyes were glowing, it was going to have to be her. "I know you're upset about what happened."

"Yeah, I'm upset; I'm just a little upset. Now get out."

"I won't." Instead she angled her chin. "Go ahead, big guy, throw something else. When you've got it out of your system, we'll have a civilized conversation."

"You'd better get it through that thick head that there's nothing civilized about me."

"Oh, that's coming through loud and clear," she tossed back. "What's next? You want to take a shot at me? That should prove you're a bigger man than Chris Keller."

His eyes went black. For an instant, a heartbeat, she thought she saw hurt mixed with the rage. And it shamed her. "I'm sorry." Fumbling, she lifted her hands. "You didn't deserve that. I didn't mean that."

Now there was only rage, viciously controlled. "You usually say what you mean." He held up a hand before she could speak again. "You want to have a conversation, fine. We'll have a damn conversation."

"I could make coffee," she began, then let out a breath at the razor-edged look he shot her. "Maybe not. Luke—"

"Just shut up."

Her back jammed straight as a poker. "I don't care to be spoken to that way."

"Get used to it. I've held back long enough with you."

"Held back?" Her eyes went wide."You've been holding back? I'd like to see what you consider cutting loose."

"You're about to." He snapped "You're ticked off that I left? Well, now you're going to be treated to what would have happened if I'd stayed."

"Don't you touch me." Her arms shot up, hands fisted like those of a boxer ready to spar. "Don't you dare."

Eyes simmering, he closed a hand over her fist and used his leverage to push her back to the door. "Same goes, pretty girl. I gave you a chance to walk, you didn't take it."

"Don't call me pretty girl in that tone of voice."

"God, you're a piece of work." He tossed her hand down and walked away, because it was safer for both of them. "You want to know why I left. That's the big, burning question, isn't it? That's what had you coming over here? Coming to me?"

"Yes."

"But you didn't come to me this morning when he threatened you. You didn't come to me when he hurt you." And that, Lucas thought, however it devastated him, was that.

"I had to tell Skills," she began.

"Yeah. You had to tell Skills." Bitterly calm now, he turned back. "You know what I heard in that nice and detailed statement you made, Brooke? Keller came into your place this morning, just like I thought he would."

"And I handled it," she countered. "Just like I told you I would."

"Sure, you're great at handling things. He threatened you. He scared you."

"Yeah, all right, he scared me." And she was scared now, too, she realized, of where this was leading. "That's why I called the police."

"But not me. You went down to Skills and filed your charges."

"Yes, of course. I wanted Chris arrested."

"Nice and tidy. Then you went grocery shopping."

"I..." She linked her hands together, pulled them apart. "I thought—I knew Haley was going to be upset, and I wanted... I just thought if I fixed a meal it would make us both feel better.''

"And in all that time, going to Skills, to the market, walking there and back, you never stopped to call me. It never even occurred to you, did it?"

"I was—" She opened her mouth, closed it again. "All right, yes. It was my first reaction, but I calmed down and decided against it."

"You calmed down?"

"Yes, I realized it was my problem, and my responsibility to handle it."

Her simple honesty sliced through him like a blade. He could almost see himself split in half, one part rage, one part misery. "And after he had you, after he had his hands on you, and hurt you, tried to—"

He couldn't say it. If he did, he'd fall to pieces.

"You didn't think to call me then, either. I only heard it from Jake because he was with Skills when the call came through, and he figured I'd be interested."

Somehow, she realized, she had hurt him. She'd never meant to. Hadn't known he could be hurt. "Lucas, I wasn't thinking at all." She started forward, stopped, knowing it would do no good to go farther. "I was numb. By the time I could really think again, I was in Skills' office. It all happened so fast," she said hurriedly, desperate now to make him see. To understand. "And part of the time it seemed as if I wasn't really there at all."

"You were handling it."

"I had to. It wouldn't have done any good to fall apart."

"You're real good at keeping yourself together, all by yourself."

"I have to be. I expect myself to be, because—"

"You don't want to be like your mother," he finished for her.

It sounded so callous, and so foolish. "All right, yes, that's partially true. It's important for me to be a certain way, but that really doesn't apply to this. If I didn't call you, it was only because..."

"You didn't need me." His eyes were level, and no longer hot. He had very little heat left inside him. "You don't need me."

A new kind of panic was twisting through her. "That's not true."

"Oh, the sex is great." He smiled then, coolly, humorlessly. "That's a need we handle together real well. It's my problem that I let it get personal. I won't make the mistake again."

"It's not about sex."

"Sure it is." He looked at her squarely. "It's been about sex right from the get-go. That's all we've got, you know where to find me when you've got the itch."

The blood drained from her cheeks. "That's a horrible thing to say."

"Your rules, pretty girl. Why complicate a good thing, right?"

"I don't want things to be this way between us, Luke."

"Well, now I do. Take it or leave it." She wasn't going to get the chance to hurt him again, he told himself. No woman hurt him like this.

She opened her mouth, primed to tell him she'd leave it. Leave him. And couldn't. Tears burned in her eyes, in her throat. Could there have been a worse possible time, she wondered, for her to realize she was in love with him?

"Is that the way you really feel?"

"I try to say what I mean, too."

Unwilling to humiliate herself, she swallowed the tears. "And all this is because you're angry about what happened. About how I dealt with it."

"Let's just say it made everything clear. You don't want to clutter up your life, right?"

"No, I-"

"Hell, neither do I. Call it ego— I've got one. I didn't like you running to anyone instead of me. Like you said, I've got it out of my system. We can just go back to the way things were. The way things are."

She hadn't realized how much she could prefer that his temper over this calculated disinterest "I'm not sure that's possible. I can't give you an answer right at the moment."

"You think it over Brooke. You do that real well, too."

"Would you rather—" She pressed a hand to her lips, waited until she could steady her voice. "If you'd rather suspend our business relationship, I can give you the names of some other designers.

"No reason for that. You already know Mille, what she would like." When he turned to her, all he saw was that her eyes were dry, her face was composed.

"Fine" She turned and reached blindly for the doorknob. Terrified she'd crumble, she walked away quickly. She didn't start to run until she was outside, with the wind slapping her wet cheeks.

When he heard the door close Lucas sat down on the floor. It was the first time in his checkered career that anyone had managed to break his heart. His only solace was that he'd make damn sure it was the last.


	12. Chapter 11

_A/N: Hey guys, this is an extra long chap, I figure you guys deserved it since you didn't get any updates yesterday, I hope you like it! Don't forget to review!_

**Chapter 11**

"You look a little ragged, bro" Nathan closed the door behind him and walked towards Lucas who was typing furiously at his laptop.

Lucas spared him a look. "You trying to start something?"

"Nope, just making conversation. I just helped Haley file for divorce and they transferred Chris from the hospital today."

Lucas's eyes iced over before he turned away. "None of my business."

"He didn't lose his eye," Nathan went on easily. "Be wearing a patch for a while though. They can't tell yet if there'll be permanent damage.''

"She should have aimed between his legs."

"Yeah, too bad about that. Well, I thought you'd want to know, he pleaded guilty to the B and E, the assault, on advice of counsel. They dumped the attempted rape charges to get the guilty plea and avoid trial, but he's not going to win the trial"

Lucas didn't want to care. "How long?"

"My guess is three, solid."

"I said it's none of my business." He paused "How's Haley?"

"With the spousal abuse and adultery, it won't take the usual year. Chris is not in much of a position to contest it. The quicker it's done, the quicker she can move on"

Thoughtfully he tapped his cigarette out. "Aren't you going to ask how Brooke's holding up?"

"No."

"Well, I'll tell you." Ignoring Lucas Nathan took a seat on his bed. "She doesn't look like she's been getting a lot of sleep, if you ask me."

"I didn't."

"Erica says she hasn't been coming in for lunch, so I guess her appetite's off, too. I could figure that experience with Chris shook her up enough to interfere with her sleeping and eating. But I got a hunch it's something else."

"She'll handle it. She's good at taking care of herself."

"Good thing, too. Odds are, if Chris had managed to drag her inside that day, somebody would've seen the door quick enough, heard the ruckus. Still, he could've done a lot of damage in a short time."

"Don't you think I know that?" Lucas shot out. "Do you think I don't know what he could have done to her?"

"Yeah, I think you know it. I think it's eating at you, and I'm sorry. Are you ready to listen to me?"

"No."

"Witnesses in the diner said they thought she was drunk at first when she came in, the way she was walking. She'd have passed out if Erica hadn't gotten her down first."

"I don't need to hear this."

"Yeah," Nathan murmured, watching Lucas's knuckles whiten "you do. When Skills got to her, Luke, she was in shock. Are you getting this? He was set to have her taken into Emergency, but she pulled herself together."

"So she's tough." The image projecting into his mind scraped him raw. "Tell me something I don't know."

"Okay. I talked to Skills. He says she pulled herself together because she had to. Then you walked in. He said a man could go his whole life without having a woman look at him the way she looked at you."

"She doesn't need me."

"That's bull. You may be stupid, but you should know that."

"I know I was stupid enough to let her matter. To let what she thought of me, what she wanted from me, matter. I'm not doing it again." He rose, walked to his window. "I don't need her, either."

"You're cross-eyed in love with her."

"No, I'm not. I got soft on her for a while, then I got over it."

There was one quick, potentially painful way to handle this. "You're sure?"

"I just said so, didn't I?"

"Good." Nathan smiled. "That clears the way. When I thought you had a thing for her, I didn't want to muscle back in. Since you don't, I'll go see if I can... stimulate her appetite."

He was expecting the punch, and took the fist on the jaw. It was always satisfying to make a point. He lifted a hand, wiggled his jaw, mildly relieved it wasn't broken.

"Yeah, I can see how you got over it."

"I should hit you again," Lucas said between his teeth. It was infuriating, humiliating, to know how neatly he'd been conned.

"I wouldn't. That one was free." Cautious, Nathan moved his jaw again. "Damn, Luke, you've still got a nice right jab."

Lucas flexed his aching fingers. "You've still got a face like a rock."

"I love you, too." Cheered, Nathan draped an arm over his brother's shoulders. "Feel better now?"

"No." Then he paused. "Maybe."

"You want to go find her and straighten this mess out?"

"I'm not crawling after some woman," Lucas mumbled.

You will, Nathan thought. Sooner or later. "Well then, wanna get drunk?

"Yeah." They walked into the hall, started down the steps. "Why don't I meet you at Tric? Ten o'clock."

"Sure, I'll get Jake and Skills"

"Just like old times. When Owen sees us coming, it'll scare the—" Lucas broke off, felt his heart skip. Brooke stood straight-backed and cool-eyed at the base of the stairs.

"I've got some dresses finished" She'd worked very hard on being able to speak with a calm voice. "Hi Nate"

"Hey Davis. I'm just on my way out. See you tonight, Luke."

"Yeah." Lucas kept his eyes on Brooke's as he came down the last few steps. "They look great" he said as he eyed the dresses in her hand"

She handed them to him, and turned to leave.

"Brooke" he grabbed her hand

"What?"

"You look lousy."

"Thank you so much."

"You've got shadows under your eyes."

So much for cosmetics, she thought in disgust. "It's been a long day. I'm tired."

"How come you haven't been eating at the cafe?"

She wondered why she'd ever thought she liked small towns. "Despite what you and the Tree Hill grapevine might think, what I do on my lunch hour is my business."

"Keller's locked up. He's not going to bother you again."

"I'm not afraid of Chris Keller.'' She tossed back her hair, proud of her own bravado. "I'm thinking about buying a gun."

"Think again."

She hadn't really thought of it the first time, but it grated to have him dictate to her. "That's right, you're the only one who can defend himself, or anyone else. Back off, Scott. I'm finished here."

When he grabbed her arm, she swung out without thinking. Her hand cracked against his cheek before she could stop it. Appalled, she stumbled back.

"Now look what you've made me do." Enraged and close to tears, she tossed down her purse. "I can't believe you forced me into that. I've never hit anyone in my life."

"You did a pretty good job on your debut." Watching her, he ran his tongue over the inside of his stinging cheek. "You want to put your shoulder into it next time. Not much of a crack if you swing from the wrist."

"There won't be a next time. Unlike you, I don't have to hit people to make a point." She took a steadying breath. "I apologize."

"If you head for the door again, I'm going to get in your way again, and we're going to start this all over."

"All right." She left her purse where it lay. "Obviously there's something you want to say."

"If you keep aiming that chin at me, you're going to make me mad. I'm being civilized, asking how you are. Civilized is how you like it, isn't it?"

"I'm fine." She bit the words off. "And how are you?"

"Good enough. You want some coffee, a beer?"

"No, thank you so much." Who the hell was this man, she thought, making uselessly polite conversation while her insides tangled into dozens of knots? "I don't want coffee or beer."

"What do you want, Brooke?"

Now she recognized him. It took only that sharp, impatient tone to bring him back. And to make her miss him even more. "I want you to leave me alone."

He said nothing at all, just stepped out of her way.

Once more she picked up her purse. Once more she set it down again. "That's not true." The hell with her pride, with sense, even with her heart. It couldn't be any more battered than it already was.

"You'd never have made it to the door," he said quietly. "You probably knew that."

"I don't know anything except I'm tired of fighting with you."

"I'm not fighting. I'm waiting."

She nodded, sure she understood. If it was all he was willing to give her now, she would accept that. And she would make it enough. She stepped out of her shoes, unbuttoned her blazer.

"What are you doing?"

"Answering your ultimatum of last week." She tossed the blazer on the chair and unbuttoned her blouse. "You said take it or leave it. I'm taking it."

It was a curve he hadn't been expecting. By the time he could speak, she was wearing nothing but two scraps of black silk. And all the blood had drained out of his head.

"Just like that?"

"It was always just like that, wasn't it, Luke? Chemistry, pure and simple?"

He'd want her, she promised herself. By God, when she was done with him, he'd never stop wanting her. Keeping her eyes locked on his, she walked slowly toward him.

"Take it or leave it, Scott."

"I'll take it" he said taking her in his arms.

x-x-x

"Are you happy now?" Lucas asked the frustration evident in his voice. She grabbed her shirt. Silk whipped through the air and onto her back. "Everything's up-front with you. No frills, no spills."

"What the hell's wrong with you? You got what you wanted."

"You don't know shit about what I want." Terrified she might start crying, she jerked on her skirt "Apparently neither do I."

"You're the one who took off your clothes, pretty girl." His voice was entirely too smooth. "You're the one putting them right back on so you can move right along."

"And you're the one who rolled off me the minute you were done, as if your twenty bucks was up." Rushing now, she jammed her feet into her heels.

She might have had a chance if she'd been looking at him. A slim one. But he moved fast, and she was six inches off the ground, his hands like a vise on her, his eyes drilling holes in hers before she drew a second breath.

"Don't say that. I've never treated you that way. I've never thought that way."

"You're right." Oddly enough, it was the lash of his temper that calmed her. Stopped her, she hoped, from being a perfect fool. "I'm sorry, Lucas. That was unfair"

Very slowly, he set her back on her feet. He realized his fingers were digging hard enough into her flesh to meet bone, and dropped his hands. "Maybe I moved too fast, but you caught me off guard."

"No." Yes, she felt very calm, she thought as she turned to pick up her blazer. Very calm, and very, very fragile. If he touched her again, she would crack like flawed glass. "I initiated things, and I agreed to your terms."

"My terms-"

"Are clear," she said, finishing for him. "And acceptable. I suppose the problem is that we're both impulsive personalities under the right circumstances. Any circumstances, as far as you're concerned. And as for me, the past few days have been difficult. That doesn't mean I should take it out on you."

"Do you have to be reasonable, Brooke?"

"No, but I'm going to be." Though her lips curved brightly, she couldn't move the smile into her eyes. "I don't know what we're fighting about, when we've found the perfect solution. A simple, physical relationship. It's perfect, because the rest of our common ground is narrow to nonexistent. So, I'll apologize again for picking a fight. I'm just a little tired"

She made herself rise on her toes and kiss him lightly. "If you'd like to come by tomorrow after work, I'll make it up to you."

"Yeah, maybe." Why the hell couldn't he read her eyes? He could always read her eyes if he looked hard enough. "I'll take you home."

"No, really." She had to will herself not to run to the door and escape. Instead, she picked up her purse. "I've got my car," she added. "And I really am tired. I could use an early night."

He just wanted to hold her, to fold her into his arms and keep her there. "Whatever you say. I'm supposed to meet my brothers and Skills at Tric in a few hours, anyway."

"Good, then we'll try for tomorrow." She made it to the door without stumbling. He didn't offer a goodbye, and neither did she. Outside, she got into her car, turned the key in the ignition. She concentrated on backing down the lane as if her life depended on it. She took the turn toward town, drove a half mile.

Then she pulled over to the side of the road, carefully put the car in gear, turned the engine off. And cried like a baby.

Twenty minutes later, exhausted, she let her head fall back against the seat. It was freezing, but she didn't have the energy to turn the car on again and pump up the heater.

She was a competent woman, Brooke thought. Everyone said so. She was bright, well-organized, and successful.

So why, had she managed to mess up her life so miserably?

Lucas Scott was responsible, of course. She hadn't had a full day's easy running since he'd swaggered back into town. He was messy, arrogant, angry. Oh, so angry. And charming, she thought with all those unexpected sweet spots mixed with the rough.

She should never have fallen for him. She certainly shouldn't have deluded herself that she could have an affair with him and stay objective.

He hadn't been completely objective, either, she remembered. He'd had feelings tangling him up, too. Before she'd ruined it. If she had been just a little more of what he needed, if she hadn't been so dead set on doing it all her way, he might have stayed tangled. Until he'd fallen in love.

Oh, that was wrong, she thought, and banged her fist against the steering wheel. That was her mother's kind of thinking. Make everything pretty, everything perfect for the man. Stroke his ego, cater to his wants. Play the game and win the prize.

Well, she wouldn't. She was appalled she'd even considered it. She would not squash her own needs, her own personality, her own ego, to lure a man into love.

But hadn't she just done that? She shuddered, but not from the cold. Hadn't she just done that, up in that bedroom?

At a loss, she braced her elbows on the wheel, her head in her hands. She wasn't sure of anything any longer. Except that she loved him. She loved him, and with her stubbornness, she had blocked, perhaps even rejected his feelings. And humiliated herself in the process.

That, Brooke concluded, made her an idiot.

Why hadn't she thought of his needs, his pride? Wasn't it time she did so? She could be flexible, couldn't she? Compromise wasn't capitulation. It couldn't be too late to show him she was willing. She wouldn't let it be too late to...

The thought that came into her mind was so simple, and so ridiculous, she knew it had to be right. Without giving herself a moment to think it through, she revved up the car and hit the gas. In minutes, she was on Haley's doorstep, banging.

"Brooke…you've been crying." Alarm sprinted through her. "Chris—"

"No, no. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I need help."

"What is it?" In a flash, Haley had closed the door and locked it. "What's wrong?"

"What's nine-ball?"

"What—you want to know what nine ball is?"

"Yes. And where am I going to find a red leather miniskirt at this hour?"

Haley thought for a moment, "If that's what you want, we'll have to call Erica."

x-x-x

"Suck it in, sweetie."

"I am." Brooke gritted her teeth and held her breath as Ed tugged at the zipper of a skirt the size of a place mat.

"Trouble is, you've got a figure. I've got bones." Mouth clamped tight in determination, Erica hauled, and tugged. Then, with a wheeze of triumph, sat back on Haley's bed. "She's on, but I wouldn't make any sudden moves."

"I don't think I can make any moves." Testing, Brooke took a step. The skirt, already dangerously high, snuck up another fraction.

"You got a little height on me, too," Erica announced, and pulled out a cigarette. Her eyes sparkled with amusement. "If it was much shorter on you, Skills would have to arrest you."

"I can't see." Though she rose on her toes and turned carefully, Haley's mirror offered nothing but a view from the waist up.

"You don't have to, honey. Take my word, he will."

"I got us some coffee" Haley said as she walked in. She stopped short, her mouth forming a shocked circle. "Oh, my..."

"It's a hot little number," Erica agreed. When she'd worn it last time, eyes had popped loose. The way Brooke was filling it out, Erica Imagined they'd not only pop, but go flying across the room.

"Try those shoes with it now," she ordered.

Brooke braced a hand on Haley's dresser, stepped gingerly into the four-inch spikes. "I'll get a nosebleed in these."

"Honey, you'll cause nosebleeds." Erica gave a raspy laugh. "Now let's try some war paint." Happily she upended her enormous purse onto the bed.

"I'm not sure I can go through with this. It's a crazy idea."

"Don't go chicken on me now." Erica riffled her hand through an array of cosmetics. "You want that man, don't you?"

"Yes, but-"

"Then sit down here on the bed and let me buff you up. This here red's a killer," she murmured fondly as she unscrewed a lipstick.

"I can't sit," Brooke stated after a single attempt. "I'd damage an internal organ."

"Then stand." After making her choices, Erica rose and went to work. "Now, you said nine-ball, right?"

"Yeah."

"Ever play pool, honey?"

"Billiards, with my father. Several times."

"Nine-ball's the second-best thing you can do on a pool table." She laughed when Haley flushed scarlet. "Now listen up while I explain how it works."

x-x-x

Balls smacked and clattered when Lucas shot his cue. The five ball thumped into the corner pocket.

"Luck," Jake said, and chalked his cue.

Lucas only snorted. "Six off the nine and in the side." He made his shot, lined up the next.

"Never could beat Luke at nine-ball." More interested in the little redhead at the bar than the game, Skills leaned on the table. She was all alone, and looked as cuddly as a new down pillow. "Seen her around before, Nate?"

Nathan glanced up, over. "Theresa. She's got a boyfriend who'll break you in half if you breathe on her."

It was all the challenge Skills needed. He sauntered over, leaned on the bar and turned on the charm.

Nathan gave a resigned smile. If the boyfriend came in, he'd have to get involved. That could ruin his night.

"My game." Lucas held out his hand for the ten dollars Jake owed him. "You're up, Nate."

"I need a beer."

"Jake's buying." Lucas grinned at his younger brother. "Right, bro?"

"I bought last round."

"You lost the last game."

"So be a gracious winner. His tab," Jake told the bartender, and held up three fingers.

"Hey, what about me?"

Jake flicked a glance at Skills. The redhead was clutching his arm like a fast-growing vine. "You're driving"

"Flip for it."

Jake took a coin from his pocket. "Call it."

"Heads."

He flipped the coin, caught it neatly. "Tails. You're driving."

With a shrug, Skills turned back to the redhead.

"Does he have to hit on everything in a skirt?" Lucas muttered while Nathan racked the balls.

"Yep. Somebody had to take up where you left off." Nathan stepped back, chose his cue. "And since you're spoken for..."

"Nobody said I was spoken for." Lucas gave the curvy redhead a long look, felt nothing more than a low-level tug of basic appreciation. And thought of Brooke, just thought of her and his heart shattered. "We've got an understanding." He bit the words off, but still tasted bitterness. "Nothing serious."

"He's hooked." Jake grinned and lifted his beer. "And his heart looks so pretty, right there on his sleeve."

No way was he going to take the bait, Lucas thought. It was bad enough having your heart broken without having your family watch you fumble with the pieces. "You want to eat this cue?" Lucas executed his break, smugly pleased when two balls rolled into pockets.

"She came into the house today," Nathan said conversationally, "and that hook in his mouth dragged him right down the stairs like a trout on a fly. I think there were stars in his eyes, too." Nathan met Lucas's steely look equably. "Yep, I'm sure of it."

"Pretty soon he's going to start shaving regular and wearing clean shirts." Jake shook his head, as if in mourning. "Then we'll know we've lost him."

"Then it'll be fashion shows and ballets" Nathan heaved a heavy sigh. "Poetry readings."

Because that hit entirely too close to home, Lucas jerked the cue and missed his shot. He wasn't going to think of her. Damn it, he wasn't going to give Brooke or the hole in his gut a single thought. "Keep it up and I'll take both of you on."

"Well, I'm shaking." After lining up his shot, Nathan leaned over the table. He made his ball cleanly. As he circled the table, he sniffed at Lucas. "That cologne, lover-boy?"

"I'm not wearing any damn—" Lucas hissed out a breath. "You're just jealous 'cause you're sleeping alone every night"

"You got me there."

Enjoying himself, Jake turned to Lucas. "What time do you have to be home Luke? We wouldn't want you getting hit with a rolling pin for missing curfew."

"How long have you been an idiot?" It was some small satisfaction to note that Owen was shooting them uneasy glances. A man didn't like to lose his touch. "What's the fine for breaking up a couple of chairs?"

Longing swam sweetly along with the beer in Nathan's bloodstream. Unless he counted breaking his brothers up, and you could hardly count that, he hadn't been in a decent fight in years.

"Can't let you do it," Skills called out with regret. "I carry a badge."

"Take it off." Lucas grinned. "And let's beat hell out of Jake. For old times' sake."

"I've got enough on me to post bond." Nathan told them. "

Owen watched them move together, recognized, with despair, the look in each eye. "Not in here. Come on now, Skills you're the law."

"I took off my badge."

"Come on guys" Jake danced back from the bar. He shifted as they moved to flank him. "Three against one?" His mouth curved in a wide, reckless grin as other customers moved to safety. "Come on, then."

He crouched, braced, then made the mistake of glancing over as the door opened. His mouth had already fallen open in surprise when Lucas caught him low and sent them both crashing into a table.

"You make it too easy." Laughing, Lucas turned and caught him in a cheerful headlock. Then he went numb, right down to his toes.

The skirt barely made it past the legal limit. It wasn't tight. It went beyond tight as it squeezed possessively over curvy hips in an eye-popping fire-engine red. The legs went on. And on. Lucas' dazzled gaze followed them down to the razor-sharp skyscraper heels in that same bold color.

When he managed to lift his gaze, he saw that the skinny black top was as snug as the skirt, and dipped down low over firm, unrestrained breasts. It took him a full ten seconds to get to her face.

Her mouth was red and wet and curved. Her hair was tousled, and her eyes were shadowed and heavy. She looked like a woman who'd just climbed out of bed, and was willing to climb right back in.

"Holy shit" It was Jake's strained muttering that jolted him out of shock. "Is that Brooke in there? I didn't think it was possible for her to get any hotter, but..."

Lucas didn't have the strength to put much behind the punch. When he gained his feet and moved to the door, his head was still buzzing, as if he'd been the one to take the hit.

"What are you doing?''

She moved a shoulder, causing the excuse for a blouse to follow her stretch. "I thought I'd play a little nine-ball."

There was something stuck in his throat. "Nine-ball?"

"Yeah." She sauntered over to the bar, leaned an elbow on it. "Going to buy me a beer, Scott?"


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

If he kept staring at her, she was going to lose it, Brooke thought. She was already so nervous that if her clothes hadn't been glued on, she'd have jumped out of them.

Because she'd wanted to make an entrance, she'd left her coat in the car. Only the heat of possible humiliation kept her teeth from chattering.

When Lucas didn't answer, she scanned the room and tried not to swallow at the stares. Gathering courage, she flashed a smile at the bartender. Owen was goggling at her.

"I'll have what he's having." When she had the beer in her hand, she turned back. No one had moved a muscle. It was either run or play it out, Brooke told herself, taking a quick swallow of beer.

She hated beer.

"Are you going to rack them, Scott, or am I?"

"I'll rack them," Jake interjected helpfully. His hands were still a little sweaty, but he'd gotten over the worst of the shock. Lucas's face was almost as much of a pleasure to watch as the sway of Brooke's hips, as she sauntered over to study the cues.

Lucas heard the clatter of balls, and blinked. "You said you wanted an early night."

"Changed my mind." Her voice was breathy from necessity, rather than design. The leather and Spandex were cutting off her air supply. "I had all this... energy all of a sudden." She walked slowly to the table, resisting the urge to tug at the hem of the skirt. "Who wants to play?"

Half a dozen men moved with scraping chairs and clattering boots. Lucas's snarl was the low, vicious sound of a dog guarding his bone. Half a dozen men decided they weren't in the mood for pool after all.

"This is a joke, right?"

Brooke took the cue Nathan offered, smiled and stroked her fingertips from the tip down the shaft. Someone moaned. "I felt like some action, that's all."

With her confidence building, she passed the bottle of beer to Jake. This, at least, she thought, she knew how to do. Planting her feet, bending one knee for balance, she leaned over the table. Leather strained.

Lucas's elbow plowed into Jake's gut. "Keep looking where you're looking, and you'll be blind for a week."

"Jeez, Luke." Jake tucked his hands in his pockets and prepared to watch the show. "Where's a guy supposed to look?"

She broke cleanly, even managed to sink a ball. With the rules of the game Erica had drilled into her flipping through her head, she circled the table. She had to stop, smile, as Nathan was rooted in her path.

"You're blocking the table, Nate"

"Oh. Yeah, right. Sorry."

She managed to sink one more. That made her cocky enough to try a complicated shot, her hips wiggled as she set her position. From behind her, Jake stuck a hand under his shirt and mimed a thumping heart.

"You think what you're thinking again, and I'll rip your lungs out," Lucas muttered.

As the ball missed the pocket by a good six inches, Brooke pouted with that red-slicked mouth. "Oops." She straightened, batted thickly mascaraed eyes at Lucas. "Your turn." She put her weight on one foot and ran a hand down his shirtfront. "Want me to... chalk your cue?''

The room exploded with whoops and whistles. Some brave soul made a suggestion that had Lucas'

lips peeling back in a growl. "That does it."

He grabbed her cue, tossed it at Nathan, then clamped a hand over hers to drag her toward the door.

"But we haven't finished the game," she protested, forced to scramble on the skinny heels to keep up with him.

He yanked his jacket from the hook by the door and bundled it around her. "Put this on before I have to kill somebody." She was still struggling with it when he shoved her through the door.

Nathan let out a long, appreciative sigh. "He's a dead man."

"Yeah." Skills rubbed a hand over his stomach. "Did you ever notice her—"

In Lucas's stead, Nathan rapped him with a cue.

x-x-x

"I have my car," Brooke began, while Lucas towed her along.

He dragged open the door of his own. "Get in. Now."

"I could follow you."

"Now."

"All right." It wasn't a simple operation to get into his car. Snug red leather rode higher as she tried for graceful and dignified as she lowered herself into the seat. Lucas ground his teeth

"Where are we going?"

"I'm taking you home." He slammed her door, stormed around the hood, then slammed his own hard enough to rock the car. "And if you're smart, you won't talk to me."

She was smart. When his brakes squealed at the base of her steps, she stayed where she was. There was no possible way she could maneuver herself out of the tiny sports car without help.

He gave it to her, though no one would have called the hard yank a gentlemanly gesture. "Keys," he snapped, then snatched them out of her hand and unlocked the door himself.

Annoyed, she strode in ahead of him. "I assume you're coming in, so—"

She was rapped back against the door, his mouth hotly devouring hers. The heels put them head-to-head, heat to heat, with a pressure that fried his brain. Both his mouth and his hands were hard, possessive.

His breath was ragged when he jerked back. He'd be damned if she'd work him this way again, make him a victim of his own needs.

He tugged his jacket off her shoulders, tossed it aside. "Get out of those clothes."

Something in her sank. With her lashes lowered, she reached around for the zipper of the skirt.

"No, I didn't mean— God." If she peeled herself out of that leather in front of him, he was lost. It was the confusion in her eyes that had him leveling his voice. "I meant I'd appreciate it if you changed into something else. Please."

"I thought you—"

"I know what you thought." He was dying here. "Just change, so I can talk to you."

"Fine."

He knew it was a mistake to watch her walk toward the bedroom. But he was only human.

Inside, Brooke stepped out of the ankle-breaking shoes, stripped off the red leather. It was good to breathe again. She wanted to be amused, at both of them, but she felt so incredibly stupid. She'd made a spectacle of herself, thrown aside every scrap of dignity. For nothing.

No, she thought as she slipped into a short green dress. For him. She'd done it for him, and he didn't even have the sense to appreciate it.

When she came back in, face washed, her hair falling straight down her back she was pacing.

"I want to know what you were thinking" he said. "Just what you were thinking of, walking into a bar dressed like that?"

"It was your idea," she tossed back, but he was too busy clenching his jaw and muttering to himself to listen.

"Five more minutes in there, and we'd have had a riot. I'd have started it myself. I've seen you naked, and I'm not sure I knew you were built like that. Now everybody in town's going to know."

"You said you wanted—"

"I don't give a damn what they say about me, but nobody's going to talk behind their hands about you. Where the hell did you get that skirt?" he exploded. "Tarts R Us?"

"Well, really..."

"Yeah, really. And leaning over the pool table that way, so everyone was looking at your—"

Her eyes narrowed to slits. "Watch it, Scott."

"Now I'm going to have to go bash my brothers' brains in for what they were thinking."

"You like bashing their brains in,'' she retorted.

"That's beside the point."

"I'll give you a point."

She picked up her favorite vase and tossed it to the floor. Rather than smashing satisfactorily, it bounced and rolled on the floral rug. But the gesture shut him up.

"I humiliated myself for you. It nearly took a crowbar to get me into that ridiculous skirt, and I think I bruised my intestines. I'll probably never get all this makeup out of my pores, my feet are screaming, and I have not an ounce of dignity left. I hope you're satisfied."

He opened his mouth to comment but the look on her face stopped him.

"Shut up. This time you just shut up. You wanted me to be that way, so I tried. I was willing to be what you wanted, and now all you can do is stand there and criticize and worry about gossip. Well, go to hell!"

He waited until he was sure she'd run down, watched her sniffle and rub her bare feet. "You did that for me?"

"No, I did it because I like teetering on four-inch heels and going around half-naked in the middle of winter. I live for it," she said nastily.

"You did it to get to me."

The fit of temper had drained her. She sat back, closed her eyes. "I did it because I'm crazy about you. Just like you said I'd be. Now go away and leave me alone. You'll have to wait till tomorrow to beat your chest and drag me off by the hair. I'm too tired."

He studied her a moment, then walked to the door and shut it quietly behind him.

She didn't bother to get up, or even to move. She didn't feel like crying. If she'd been ridiculous, she would weather it. She'd given him everything now and there was no taking it back. Why should she bother? She'd never stop loving him.

She heard the door open again, and kept her eyes closed. "I really am tired, Lucas. Can't you gloat tomorrow?"

Something fell into her lap. Brooke blinked her eyes open and stared at the bouquet of lilacs.

"They're not real," he told her. "You can't get them in February. I've had them in the trunk of my car for a few days, so they're cold."

"They're beautiful." Slowly she ran her fingers over the chilly silk blooms. "A few days," she murmured, and looked up again.

"Yeah, so?" He scowled, jammed his hands in his pockets, shifted. "Man." He thought facing a noose would be easier than what he was about to do. It certainly couldn't burn his throat any less.

He got down on his knees.

"What are you doing?"

"Just be quiet," he warned her. "And if you laugh, you pay." Mortified, he swore under his breath, and dragged a hand through his hair.

"'When I arose and saw the dawn, I sighed for thee.'"

"Luke..."

"Don't interrupt me." Miserably embarrassed, he glared at her. "Now I have to start over."

"But you don't have to—"

"Brooke."

She drew in a breath, wondered if there was another woman in the world who had ever had Shelley quoted to her with eyes that threatened murder. "Sorry. You were saying?"

He shifted his weight. "Okay.'When I arose and saw the dawn, I sighed for thee; When the light rode high and the dew was gone, and...' Damn it. He raked his fingers through his hair and tried to concentrate. "I got It.'And noon lay heavy on flower and tree, and the weary Day turned to her rest, lingering like an unloved guest, I sighed for thee.'"

His breath came out on a huff of tremendous relief. "That's all I've got. It took me more than a week to memorize it. If you mention this to anyone—"

"I wouldn't dream of it." Incredibly moved, she laid a hand on his cheek. "That was very sweet of you."

"It kind of fits the way I feel about you." And now that it was over—thank God—it hadn't been as bad as he'd feared. "I think about you, Brooke, all day. Every day. So if you want poetry—"

"No." With a quick shake of her head, she reached out and laid her cheek on his shoulder. "No, I don't need poetry, Luke."

"I haven't bothered to give you much romance." And he knew now, by the way her eyes had gone soft and dreamy, that he should have. "I'm a writer; I should have known you would want them"

She had to cry now, but they were soothing tears. "I love the flowers, and I loved the words. But I don't need them. I don't want you to change for me, Luke. There's nothing about you I'd want to change. I said I'd take you as you are and I mean it."

"I like you the way you are, Brooke, brilliant, and beautiful and brave. Not that I didn't appreciate the way you filled out that leather."

"I'm sure I could borrow it from Erica again."

"Erica?" He rolled his eyes "No wonder it fit you like skin." Then he felt the warm drops on his neck. "Oh, don't do that, baby. Please don't."

"I'm not really crying. I'm just touched that you'd memorize Shelley for me. That you'd care enough." She gave him a hard squeeze before leaning back. "I guess we both won the bet, or lost it, depending on how you look at it." She dried off her cheeks with the back of her hand. "Of course, you didn't lose yours in public."

"If you think you can talk me into giving that little recital at Tric you really are crazy. I'd never get out alive.''

She drew in a deep breath. "I think we should both stick with who and what we are. I do like who and what you are, Luke. And I need you more than you think. I needed you when Chris came into the shop and scared me. I just didn't want you to know it. I was afraid to let you know how much I count on you."

He picked up her hand, kissed it, and felt dozens of wounds heal. "You didn't have to be."

"I figured that out for myself. I like figuring things out for myself."

"Tell me about it." He smiled and no longer felt stupid being on his knees. "I like the way you figure things out for yourself. The way you handle yourself, Brooke. Even when it ticks me off, I like your style."

"I like yours, too." She leaned forward and kissed him lightly. "I'm going to get something to put these in."

He reached behind him and picked up the vase she'd thrown. "How about this?"

"That'll be fine." She took it from him and rose to arrange the silk bouquet on the table. "I can't believe I actually threw it."

"It's been an eventful evening. So far."

She glanced back, smiled. "It certainly has. Would you like to stay, and see what happens next?"

"I'd love to "


	14. Chapter 13

_A/N: Hey guys, this is really short, there's no Brucas in this one, no worries they'll be in the next one, I just wanted to give you one more ud today, there'll be another one tomorrow, I promise!_

**Chapter ****Thirteen**

Jake wanted a cold beer. He could already taste it, that first long sip that would start to wash away the memories of the lousy day he just had in the studio.

Instead he was on the way to the airport to pickup Brooke's long lost best friend. It was just his luck that everyone else was too busy to go.

With an irritated jerk of the wrist, he jammed a Jack's mannequin CD into his stereo system.

Pick up Brooke's friend; take her to Brooke's shop and then a cold beer.

He rolled his shoulders to ease the tension and punched the gas pedal on a curve to please himself with a bit of illegal speed. He pulled up to the airport and eased into the first parking spot he saw. He hopped out and grabbed the picture Brooke had given him to recognize Peyton Sawyer. Pleasant surprise he thought to himself looking down. He should have known, Brooke was too gorgeous not to have gorgeous friends. And this one sure was a looker too, Blonde hair, sexy green eyes, maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

He didn't have to wait long; he spotted her as soon as she came out, pulling two big suitcases dressed in a tight fall out boy T shirt, and a short jeans skirt that showed off her legs. Her very sexy, endless legs.

"Peyton Sawyer"

"Yes, that's right." She said meeting Jake's gaze

"I'm Jake Scott. Brooke sent me to pick you up"

She angled her head, and the sun glanced off the amber tint of her sunglasses. "Just like her to send a guy"

"She's been really busy with the store. I'm supposed to take you straight there"

"That's fine" she said handing him her suitcases

"Sure, I'll take these for you" he muttered sarcastically

"You say something Joey" she said looking over her shoulder

"It's Jake" he said between clenched teeth

"Of course it is" she dismissed his correction with a wave of her manicured hand "What are you driving?"

He pointed to the black corvette he had treated himself to just last month and waited for her reaction.

"Sexy" she told him easing into the passenger seat "Very sexy"

Jake threw her luggage in his truck, and slid into the car.

"So how long have you and Brooke been friends?" he asked conversationally

"Since we were seven" she smiled. He shook his head at the clutch in his belly. Sure she was hot, but since when did he start feeling butterflies for hot blondes.

"Johnny Palmer pushed me off the swings, and Brooke kicked his ass for me. We've been best friends ever since" she laughed remembering the memory

"Nice" he told her turning up the volume on the radio.

"You like Jack's mannequin?" she asked surprised

He nodded. "I opened for them last month." He said "I'm a musician" he explained "Or at least I'm trying to be"

"That's ironic" she said "I own a record label, Brooke didn't tell you?"

"No, she left that out" he muttered

"Well, maybe I'll listen to what you've got"

"Sure" he said pulling in front of Brooke's store "Do you need me to come in with you?" he asked

"I'm a big girl Jake, I'm pretty sure I can handle it"

"Of course you can" he said "I'll take your bags to where you're staying"

She winked at him and walked inside. Jake shook his head and pulled away. He had a strong feeling Brooke's best friend was going to be a handful.


	15. Chapter 14

_A/N: So again not much Brucas in this chapter, but I'm trying to get Peyton settled in, once I do that I'll give you guys lots of Brucas fluff, next chap I'll give you guys some Naley too, be patient, I'm not sure if I'll be able to update again today but I'll try my best, thanks for the reviews, you guys make me smile! Keep reading and reviewing!_

**Chapter 14**

Through the display window of her shop, Brooke saw the car pull up to the curb. With a dress in each arm, she hurried outside.

"P. Sawyer"

Peyton let out a cry of pure pleasure, then launched herself at her best friend as her vision blurred.

"Oh, I've missed you. I've missed you," Peyton said over and over as tears stung her eyes. "Oh, Brooke, you're still gorgeous"

"You found Jake." Brooke beamed. "I'm sorry I couldn't get away to pick you up myself."

"I'd say you had your hands full." Peyton smiled at the dresses Brooke held loosely in her hands. And Jake managaed just fine"

"You must be tired. Come into the shop. I'm just closing up."

Peyton looked up and down the street, noted the light traffic, the people loitering in front of doorways. "I'm trying to picture Brooke Davis as resident and shop owner of Small Town, U.S.A."

"It was home the minute I saw it. Come inside," she said again. "Tell me what you think of the shop."

Now she could picture it, Peyton realized the moment she stepped into Clothes over Bros. The style, the elegance of the clothes. It was completely Brooke.

"I can't wait for you to meet Lucas" she said setting the dresses on racks. "Of course, you've seen Jake, so you've got a fairly good idea of the Scott looks."

"Are they all like that?"

"Tall, and gorgeous? Every one of them. With bad-boy reputations to match." She leaned back, took a long survey. "Peyton, it's always what people say when they haven't seen in other for a while, but I have to say it anyway. You're beautiful"

"I have a secret to tell you" Peyton said softly "I was so nervous coming here, worrying that the friendship, the connection, might not be the same. But it is. Damn it. "Got any tissue?"

Brooke dived into her oversized purse and pulled out a tissue. "Now you went and got me started" She handed a tissue to Peyton, used one herself. "I'm really happy you're here"

"Me too."

x-x-x

Peyton would have spotted Lucas as Jake's brother from a mile away with one eye closed, so powerful was the resemblance. So she wasn't surprised when he pulled her into his arms for a hard hug the moment he saw her.

She'd already guessed that the Scott brothers liked women.

"I've heard so much about you I feel like I know you," he told Peyton.

"She's my best friend" Brooke retorted "I haven't seen her in almost four years, what do you expect? I missed her" she said grabbing Peyton's hand

"I missed you too B. Davis" she said squeezing back.

"I better go start dinner" Brooke said "I made your favorite"

"You made steak?" Peyton arched a brow

"O.K, I ordered your favorite" Brooke laughed

"Now that's the Brooke Davis I know and love"

x-x-x

Late that night, when Peyton settled into Brooke's guest room she thought of how much Lucas and Brooke fit perfectly together. Of course, Brooke had always attracted male companionship, Peyton remembered with a small smile. A woman who looked like Brooke would always draw men. But it was not only Brooke's beauty, but her way with people, and her sacrificing nature that had made her so popular with both men and women.

She was happy that Brooke had found such a wonderful life.

A man who adored her, obviously, Peyton thought. Anyone could see how much Lucas cared about her.

A strong, handsome, fascinating man, a successful business, she was thrilled to find Brooke so happy.

Before snuggling deeper, she reached out to switch the lamp off. In the dark, she let her mind wander to what pleasures she might explore the next day. She couldn't wait to meet Nathan, Lucas' other brother, and Brooke's friend Haley she always talked about. And maybe seeing Jake Scott again wouldn't be so bad either.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Brooke rang Haley's doorbell and glanced at Peyton "You're gonna love her"

"I'm sure I will" she laughed "anyone that you love so much I'm sure I will too" she reassured her

Brooke smiled as Haley opened the door and pulled her into her arms

"Haley James, this is my best friend Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer…P. Sawyer, this is my best friend Haley James"

Peyton smiled as Haley pulled her into a tight hug "It's great to meet you Peyton, I feel like I already know you"

"I know what you mean" Peyton laughed "Brooke talks about you all the time"

"Let's go have girl talk" Brooke suggested pulling them into the house "You two need to get acquainted"

x-x-x

Later that day while Brooke was working Peyton snuggled up to write in her journal. It had become a habit lately.

" I met Brooke's other best friend today. Haley. I was prepared to not like her because I felt like Brooke had replaced me but Haley's great. Brooke says she just divorced her husband. The bastard used to beat her, It must have taken a lot for her to leave. I think Haley and I are going to be really good friends. I still haven't met Nathan yet, the other Scott brother, I'm excited to see if he's as gorgeous as Lucas and Jake.

Speaking of Jake. I've been finding myself thinking about him a lot more than I should be. He has a personality that is impossible to forget after just one meeting. I'm guessing that Jake is a man who has great success with women. Not only due to his unquestionably stunning looks, but there's also a high degree of charm—and a blatant sexuality. And Brooke says he has an amazing voice. As if he needs something else going for him. I found myself attracted in an immediate way I'd not experienced before, it wasn't an unpleasant sensation, but I think it would be wise to keep to myself. I don't think a man like Jake needs any sort of encouragement."

Peyton closed her journal and headed downstairs. Brooke smiled as she noticed her on the steps.

"I'm sorry P. Sawyer, I know you must be bored"

"It's O.K, I know you have to work"

"I'm closing in an hour, I promise, you should walk over to the café, have Haley make you something to eat"

"Good idea" she told her grabbing her purse "See you later"

She took her time strolling down the sidewalk surprised that almost everyone acknowledged her with a head nod or a wave.

"Out for a walk"

She looked to her right and her mind went completely blank. There was Jake leaning on what appeared to be a very old car, carrying a very large wrench. It wasn't fear she felt, though he did look dangerous. It was, she would realize later, absolute sexual shock.

There were smears of grease on his arms, arms that gleamed with sweat and rippled with muscle. Arms, she thought that were stunningly naked. He wore a thin tank-style undershirt that had probably once been white. It was a dull, washed-out gray now, snug, ripped and tucked into low-slung jeans that were worn white at the knees.

He was smiling. A smile, Peyton was sure, that reflected an easy knowledge of his effect on the female system.

"Lunch," she mumbled, fighting off the erotic cloud that covered her brain.

"So you're headed to the café?" He tucked the wrench into his back pocket as he walked to her. She looked beautiful, he thought, standing there in her tight Rolling Stones t-shirt, and her snug skinny jeans. "Want some company slim?" he said taking her hand

"Your hands are dirty" She was amazed the words didn't come out in a croak.

"I've been working."

"So I see." She managed a friendly smile as she drew her hand free. "Are you sure it can be fixed?"

"I'm trying, it's for a friend" he told her "If I can't fix it I'll hand it over to Lucas"

"Good luck then" she said turning to leave

He skimmed a finger over the back of her neck. She went as still as a stone. "You never said if you wanted company"

She cocked a brow, and her lips curved into an amused smile.

"Are you hitting on me, Jacob?"

Damned if he didn't want a piece of her, he realized with more than a little irritation. He particularly wanted that piece that made her voice so cool and smug.

"I just want to keep you company" In a practiced move, he caged her in against the hood of the car"

He could smell her now, that hint of vanilla.

She refused to fumble, to stammer, to let him see even for an instant that she was in way, way over her head. "How do you know I want your company?"

"How about I give you something to go on, and you can make your decision then"

He circled her small waist in his hands, tilted her chin up, and brushed his lips against hers.

The punch of arousal wasn't particularly surprising. He'd certainly felt it before. But he hadn't expected quite the force of this, not with her.

Still, he enjoyed it, slid comfortably into it. When she didn't object, in fact didn't move a muscle, he aligned his body to hers until he felt her curves—not much in the way of curves—meet the angles of his.

He nibbled at them, testing their shape, their softness, and found them delightfully full. Reluctantly he pulled away and their eyes met.

"I think I'll be just fine on my own" she winked easing out of his grasp. "Thanks for the preview hotshot"

He watched her walk away and he leaned against the car . What the hell have I gotten myself into.

The moment she was out of Jake's vision, Peyton placed a hand on her heart. She'd never known that anyone, anywhere, could kiss like that.

Her head was still reeling. Now that she was alone, she pressed a hand to her jumping heart and took several long, deep , the man was a danger to female society. No woman could be safe around him.

"Oh, boy,"

This kind of passion was a new experience. She imagined Jake Scott would be ecstatic if he knew just how he had affected her. She could congratulate herself that she'd maintained her composure, that she'd maintained at least the appearance of composure while the top of her head was spinning around a good six inches above her brain. She would have to be extra careful with the likes of Jacob Scott.

x-x-x

Peyton took one last glance in the mirror and headed downstairs. She hadn't been able to talk Brooke out of this big "Welcome to Tree Hill" dinner, and now she was going to have to deal with Jake again.

"Peyton" Lucas pulled her into a hug "how was your day?"

"It was good" she smiled "I got to go for a walk today, see a little bit of the town"

"So, what do you think of Tree Hill so far?"

"I think a lot of it," she said, and flashed him a quick smile. "It's charming, quiet, bursting with history."

"We sure like it"

She turned to see who had spoken and was pulled into another hug

"I'm Nathan" he said as he pulled away

"Nice to meet you Nathan"

She watched as his eyes darted to Haley in the kitchen, and she caught the love in his eyes. She made a mental note to ask Brooke about it later.

"Dinner in five," Haley announced, her face prettily flushed, as she hurried in from the kitchen.

Peyton was surprised at how easily Brooke fit in. She joked with Nathan and Jake and Lucas pulled her for a kiss every five minutes.

"Eat."

"What?" Distracted, she turned her head and found a forkful of pasta at her lips. Automatically she opened her mouth and accepted it.

"That was easy." Jake rolled another forkful, held it out. "Try again."

"I can feed myself, thanks." Struggling with embarrassment, she scooped up spaghetti.

"You weren't," he pointed out. "You were too busy looking around like you'd just landed on an alien planet." He reached for the wine bottle and topped off her glass before she could stop him..

He rested a hand on the back of her chair and brushed her shoulder.

Deliberately he leaned closer "I can't get you out of my mind Peyton"

"Jake, stop flirting with Peyton." Brooke shook her head at him

"I wasn't flirting. We were having a conversation." His lips curved. "Weren't we, slim"

"Sure" she muttered

"Jake can't keep his eyes, or his hands, off the ladies." Haley told her. "The smart ones don't take him seriously."

"Good thing Peyton's one of the smart ones," Nathan put in. "I tell you, it's a sad thing to watch the way some women come sniffing around him."

"Yeah, I get real depressed about it." Jake grinned wickedly. "I can hardly hold my head up. Just last week, Glenda brought me a peach pie. It was demoralizing."

Lucas snorted. "The trouble is, too many of them haven't figured out the way to your heart isn't through your stomach. It's through your— Ow!" He winced, laughing, when Brooke kicked him hard under the table._"Mind._ I was going to say _mind._ "

"I'm sure you were," Brooke said primly.

Brooke watched as Lucas stood up, his wine glass in hand. I have an announcement to make.

He closed his hands over the small velvet box he had been carrying around in his pocket for an hour.

"Brooke, you're the best thing that has ever happened to me" he took her hand "And one day I woke up and I realized that I had fallen hopelessly in love with you. Make me the happiest man in the world and marry me"

"Lucas" Brooke whispered as he got down on one knee and held the box open in front of her. "Yes" she said softly "Yes, yes, yes" He slipped the ring on her finger, and pulled her into his arms "You're mine forever"


	17. Chapter 16

_A/N: You guys are probably mad at me, I know, it's been a while, I'm sorry, finals week is kicking my butt, no worries, I'm going home on Saturday so the updates will be coming a lot faster I promise, now some of you were complaining that the Brucas engagement happened too fast, I agree so this chapter is just a flashback, of the night at the bar. This chapter is all Brucas (I think you guys deserve it) and the next one there'll be a tiny bit of Naley! R&R!_

_**Chapter 16**_

_"I'm not really crying. I'm just touched that you'd memorize Shelley for me. That you'd care enough." She gave him a hard squeeze before leaning back. "I guess we both won the bet, or lost it, depending on how you look at it." She dried off her cheeks with the back of her hand. "Of course, you didn't lose yours in public."_

_"If you think you can talk me into giving that little recital at Tric you really are crazy. I'd never get out alive.''_

_She drew in a deep breath. "I think we should both stick with who and what we are. I do like who and what you are, Luke. And I need you more than you think. I needed you when Chris came into the shop and scared me. I just didn't want you to know it. I was afraid to let you know how much I count on you."_

_He picked up her hand, kissed it, and felt dozens of wounds heal. "You didn't have to be."_

_"I figured that out for myself. I like figuring things out for myself."_

_"Tell me about it." He smiled and no longer felt stupid being on his knees. "I like the way you figure things out for yourself. The way you handle yourself, Brooke. Even when it ticks me off, I like your style."_

_"I like yours, too." She leaned forward and kissed him lightly. "I'm going to get something to put these in."_

_He reached behind him and picked up the vase she'd thrown. "How about this?"_

_"That'll be fine." She took it from him and rose to arrange the silk bouquet on the table. "I can't believe I actually threw it."_

_"It's been an eventful evening. So far."_

_She glanced back, smiled. "It certainly has. Would you like to stay, and see what happens next?"_

_"I'd love to "_

_She turned back to him and kinked her eyebrow "Actually, I have a better idea"_

"_What is it?"_

"_You cooked for me; I think it's only fair that I cook for you"_

"_No offence or anything Brooke but Haley may have let it slip that you aren't exactly a master in the kitchen"_

_She clutched her heart "That traitor. Well I was planning on cooking the only thing I know how to. Lasagna"_

"_Lasagna sounds great" he said walking towards her and pulling her close_

_  
"But I want to go back to your house"_

"_My house?" he echoed_

"_I made a fool of myself in front of your brothers. I think making a late dinner for them should be thank you enough"_

_Lucas pouted "I wanted you to myself"_

"_There'll be more than enough time for that" she scolded easing herself out of his arms "We'll have to stop by the market of course" she said grabbing her purse "_

"_You know they don't need an apology" he said quietly_

"_I know" she told him interlacing their hands "I still wanna give it to them"_

_x-x-x_

_Brooke rolled up her sleeves and got to work in the kitchen. It was her mission to give the Scott men a meal they wouldn't soon forget. _

_"It smells like glory," Nathan told her when he wandered in._

_"It'll taste better." She built the layers of her lasagna with an artist's flair. "Old family recipe."_

_"They're the best," he agreed. "We've got my mom's secret waffle batter recipe. I'll have to whip you up some."_

_"I'd like that."_

_"Need any help in here?" he asked _

_"Everything's under control." She finished off the lasagna with a thin layer of mozzarella before popping it in the oven. "You might want to try the wine."_

_Absently Nathan picked up the bottle breathing on the counter. And instantly his interest was piqued._

_"Nebbiolo, the best of the Italian reds."_

_"Yep, my grandmother was Italian, and I can promise my lasagna's a match for it."_

_Nathan grinned as he poured two glasses. "Brooke, my love, why don't you toss Luke over and run away with me?"_

_"Because I'd hunt you both down and kill you," Lucas stated as he stepped into the kitchen. "Back off from my woman, bro, before I hurt you." Though it was said lightly, Lucas wasn't entirely sure he was joking. _

_"He doesn't know a Barolo from a Chianti," Nathan told her as he got down another glass. "You're better off with me."_

_"Goodness," she said in a passable imitation of a southern drawl, "I just love being fought over by strong men. And here comes one more," she added as Jake stepped through the back door. "You want to duel for me too, Jake?"_

_"Did you make whatever's cooking in there?"_

_"With my own little hands," she assured him._

_"I'll go get my gun."_

_When she laughed, he shot her a quick smile_

_"Could someone set the table while I make the salad?" she asked the room at large_

_Lucas and Nathan eyed each other. "Whose turn is it?" Lucas demanded._

_"Not mine. It must be yours."_

_"No way." They studied each other another moment, then both turned to the door and looked at Jake._

"_I did it the day before" he whined_

"_Looks like it's your turn again" Lucas said_

_Brooke only shook her head. Younger brothers, she supposed, were meant to be abused in such matters. She knew the meal was a success when Jake gobbled up a third helping. _

"_This is amazing Brooke" Nathan said cleaning his plate_

"_Thanks" she said smiling "It's all I can make"_

"_I wouldn't mind if you made this for me every day" Jake said his mouth full_

"_It really was amazing" Lucas said pushing back from the table "Nate, you clean up" he said grabbing Brooke's hand and pulling her out the back door_

"_Luke, we can't just leave all that for him to-"_

_He pulled her against him and crushed his lips to hers. She melted against him_

"_Stay" _

"_I can't" she said looking up at him "We can't, not with your brothers next door"_

"_I'll be quiet" he promised "I can't drive all the way back to your place" he said running kisses over her face "I need you now"_

"_Luke"_

"_Brooke" was all he said before she relented by wrapping her arms around him and allowing herself to be led to his room._

_x-x-x_

_Brooke awoke with the sun shooting into her eyes and was stunned to find herself wrapped up in Lucas. His arms had a good strong hold on her, and hers were snug around him. She slid her leg down, hoping to unknot their limbs, but he only shifted and anchored hers more firmly._

_"Luke." She whispered it, feeling foolish and guilty, and when she received no response, wriggled and spoke more firmly. "Lucas, wake up."_

_He grunted, snuggled closer, and muttered something into her hair._

_She sighed and, deciding she had no choice, lifted the leg that was caught between his until her knee pressed firmly against his crotch. Then she gave it a quick nudge._

_That got his eyes open._

_"Whoa! What?"_

_"Wake up."_

_"I'm awake." And his just-open eyes were all but crossed. "Would you mind moving your…" When the pressure eased off, he let out the breath he'd been holding. "Thanks."_

_"We have to get up." She was back to whispering._

_"Why?" he whispered back. "It's my bed."_

_"You know what I'm talking about," she hissed. "One of your brothers could get up any minute."_

_He exerted himself to lift his head a couple of inches and peer at the clock on the opposite nightstand._

_"It's after seven. Jake's already at the studio. And why are we_

_whispering?"_

_"What if Nathan walks in here?"_

_"I live here." A sleepy smile moved over his face. "Damn, you're pretty when you're all rumpled and embarrassed. I guess I have to have you again."_

_"Stop it." She nearly giggled, until his hand snuck around to cup her breast. "Not now."_

_"We're here now, naked and everything. And you're all soft and warm." He nuzzled his way to her neck._

_"Don't you start."_

_"Too late. I'm already into the first lap."_

_And indeed when he shifted, she understood that the starting gun had already sounded. He was inside her in one easy move, and it was so smooth, so natural, so lovely, she could only sigh._

_"No moaning," he said with a chuckle at her ear. "You'll wake up my brothers."_

_She snorted out a laugh and, caught between amusement and arousal, shoved and rolled until she straddled him. He looked sleepy, and dangerous, and exciting. A little breathless, she braced her hands on either side of his head. She bent down and sucked his bottom lip into her mouth. "Okay, smart guy, let's see who moans first."_

_Afterward, they decided it was a tie._

_x-x-x  
_

_There you have it, next chap is gonna be another flashback of the first time they said I love you! But that probably won't be up until next week, I haven't exactly finished writing it yet, but I do need a beta, mine is too busy to help so if anyone wants to volunteer, I'd be grateful, and it would make the updates faster! haha! Blackmail!  
_


	18. Chapter 17

_A/N: Hey loves, I know, I know, it's been forever, I'm sorry, I am at home now, I'm trying to find a job so I've been really busy, I'll try to have the updates coming faster, I know there hasn't been any Naley but I promise next chapter, and of course some more Brucas! Don't forget this was a flashback, so next chap we go back to the present and preparations for the wedding, and remember in Tree Hill, weddings =surprise guests and slutty wedding sex!_

Brooke hummed as she slipped her feet into the new Jimmy Choos she had treated herself to only the day before. She grabbed her purse and headed downstairs to open the shop. She laughed at herself as she realized she couldn't keep a smile off her face. And she couldn't keep Lucas Scott off her mind. He intrigued her and challenged her. He aroused her and amused her. He stirred up feelings in her no one ever had before. She was drawn to his solid sense of self, his honesty and his ease. He was the most compelling man she'd ever met. He made her happy; she made a mental note to have dinner with Haley later. She wanted to tell her about the thrill and anxiety running so fast inside her, about how her heart started to flop around when he smiled at her. How it raced when he touched her. How scary and wonderful it was to be with someone who liked and accepted her for who she needed to be. "Oh my god" she muttered to herself as she flipped the sign on the door to 'OPEN'. "I'm in love with him"

x-x-x

The bells on the front door jingled, signaling her first customer of the day. Brooke squared her shoulders.

"Good morning. How can I help you?"

"Oh, I'm not sure. I'm just going to look around."

"Help yourself. It's a gorgeous day, isn't it?" Brooke walked over to prop open the front door. "Too gorgeous to be closed in. Are you visiting Tree Hill?"

"Not exactly" The redhead smiled "I grew up here, got out of here as soon as I could" she laughed "But I missed it, so I came back. A lot has changed" she said looking around "I didn't believe it when I heard there was a fancy boutique in Tree Hill"

"I wasn't sure my things would sell when I first opened." Brooke ignored a quiver of unease at the way she was being studied.

"I'm Rachel" the redhead stuck out her hand

"Brooke Davis"

"Well Brooke Davis, it's a small town, I've been here exactly 24 hours, and I've already heard you're snuggled up with Lucas Scott"

Brooke eyed her coolly "Gotta love small towns"

"You should know Lucas Scott was never really what one would call a one-woman kind of guy" she said leaning against the counter

"Well thanks for the concern but I think I can handle myself" Brooke said biting down on the rising irritation.

"Of course you can" Rachel said turning to leave "Give Luke a big kiss for me will you" she smirked "Tell him it's from Red" She walked out of the store before Brooke could respond

x-x-x

Brooke knocked on Lucas' front door and tried to reign in the anger that was bubbling just under the surface. It wasn't fair to be upset with him, she reminded herself. He had done nothing wrong, he only knew the whore. She smiled as Nathan opened the door

"Hey Davis, you should know by now, you don't have to knock, just come in"

"I never have the guts to do it" she told him "Is Luke here?"

"Yeah, locked up in his room" he pointed to the closed door "Go right in, I think you're the only person he'd let interrupt him" She opened the door quietly and stopped in her tracks.

It was an incredible thrill to watch him work. An exhilaration. Did he realize, she wondered, how the intensity came over him? How had he become the first man, the only man, she wanted to give to? To give anything he asked. It was frightening to know it, to understand that love could mean giving up so much of self. What would be left of her if she yielded to it? He felt her and turned around and met her gaze. She studied him. Her pulse scrambled when she saw that same narrowed intensity on his face, the strength of focus, of purpose. The need that vibrated around him when he worked.

But now, it was for her.

"I've never wanted anyone like this," she managed. "I don't know what it means."

He rose and slowly walked towards her. Without saying a word he pulled her against him, captured her mouth. He was already yanking off her blouse as he dragged her toward the bed.

x-x-x

For a time they didn't speak. She kept her head on his shoulder, looked at the light through the window.

"I didn't' come over to make love with you" she looked up at him

"I guess I just got lucky then" he pressed his lips to her forehead

She eased out of his arms and sat up, pulling the sheet up with her "I met a friend of yours today" she said trying to keep her tone light

"Oh yeah" he said "Who?"

"She said to give you a kiss, to tell you it was from Red" She didn't miss the recognition in his eyes, the small smirk on his face

"Rachel" he said "She's back"

"She came by Clothes over Bros to warn me that you weren't a one woman kind of guy"

He laughed "Just like her to look out for people she doesn't even know" he said sarcastically

"Were you ever involved with her?" Brooke asked primly

"What does it matter?"

"It matters to me" she snapped

"We didn't last long" he said evasively

"So there was something between you" she rose from the bed, grabbing her scattered clothes from the floor

"You're angry?" he asked exasperatedly "Because of a fling I had when I was eighteen"

She stopped and looked at him "You're right" she plopped back down on the bed "I had been thinking of how much I cared about you, about how great things were between us and then she came in telling me that you weren't a one woman kind of guy, I guess it scared me a little"

"I want you to see something" he said softly moving to his desk "Come here" he motioned for her to sir in front of his computer

"You're finished your story?" she asked surprised

"Not quite" he said "But I want you to read what I just wrote"

She turned to look at the screen

'_I was lost in her, trapped in the maze of emotions she'd wound through me. Steeped in the flood of sensations she aroused by every caress, every taste, every word. It was more than pleasure, beyond desire and need. She was consuming, she was powerful, she was everything'_

She looked up at him at "Luke-"she started

"I'm going to finish this" he said softly "And when I do, it will be the most important book I've ever written, do you know why?"

She couldn't speak now, could barely breathe over the tumult of her heart. She could only shake her head.

"Because this is what you are to me. What I knew, somehow, you'd be to me from the first moment Brooke. I'm in love with you. Completely, absolutely no turning back in love with you.

Her breath shuddered out. She pressed a hand to her heart in wonder that it didn't simply burst free in one mad leap of joy. He gently wiped away the tears falling down her face and took her into his arms "I love you too" she said pressing her lips to his neck "I love you too" as they collapsed onto the bed.


End file.
